It's Love They're Dealing With
by AkitoKazuki
Summary: WHY DIDN'T YOU OBJECT? WHY DIDN'T YOU?" "Mikan, i can explain, please i need you." "Hyuuga..cherish Mikan, she's worth it." NxM HxR
1. Their Meeting

**It's Love They're Dealing With.**

Mikan, a Happy go luck girl. Natsume a hottie with attitudes. One meeting change everything, can they overcome it?

On a beautiful afternoon, where the sun shines beautifully through a certain brunette's room, she was lying there asleep with a face of a goddess, and somehow she's annoyed hearing that her alarm is ringing her up.

_RIINNGGG_

"Argh! Stupid clock."

_Bang_

Yeap, you guessed it she broke _another_ alarm clock. Her name is Mikan Sakura living in a normal house with only a mother; she lost her dad when she was very young. Mikan has beautiful chocolate eyes and wavy auburn hair.

"Mikan dear, is time to wake up and go for your interview in Nonoko's company!"

"Holy shit! I forgot I have to go interview in Nonoko's company!"

She quickly ran to the bathroom, cleaned herself, ran downstairs took her coat and rush out the house.

"Ittekimasu!" Mikan said.

"Itterasai" Yuka replied.

"Natsume is time for your leave." a blonde haired guy said.

"Hn, what about you Ruka?" a raven haired boy stands up ready to leave his office.

Yes, it's our handsome Hyuuga Natsume. He has a pair of irresistible crimson eyes that can melt any ladies who look into them and messy raven coloured hair.

"I still got work to do. I'll meet you in your house later on." Ruka, a blonde haired guy, with sea-blue eyes that can make you feel calm when you look inside them.

"Then I'm leaving first. Ja!"

"Shit I'm late for my interview! Darn that stupid clock." She curse the clock for not waking her in time, she was also rushing to Ogasaware Cooperation, somewhere near the Hyuuga Cooperation.

_BUMP_

Mikan bumped into a handsome young man around her age, and was on top of him.

"Ah, gomenasai I'm late for my interview."

"Get off me now." He said coldly.

Mikan saw a paired of beautiful crimson eyes and keep staring at it not paying attention to what he said.

"I said get off me now, Polka-dots."

Mikan was red, and furious.

"Hentai!!." She quickly gets herself up.

"Damn it I'm even late now!" she quickly ran past Natsume, but Natsume caught her wrist.

"What are you doing? Let go of me you Hentai!" Mikan was struggling to free her wrist.

"I decided you're going to work in the Hyuuga Cooperation because you ruin my special made Armani blazer and I'm short of 1 secretary so you could be my secretary." Natsume smirked.

"Never. I'm not going to sell my soul to a devil like you." Mikan protest.

"Oh really? Then how are you suppose to pay me back my special made Armani blazer?"

"Umm…" Mikan was still wondering how, but nil. She got none.

_My happy life is on the line. Bye bye my happy days._

"That's settle it. Bring me to your house later I'm going to discuss something with your parents."

"WHAT!!" Mikan screamed.

"Shut up will ya. My eardrums are gonna burst if you don't stop screaming."

"Jerk, fine what time do you want to go?" Mikan asked.

"Since I've finish my work, I could go now."

_GRAWL_

Mikan blushes madly, while Natsume famous smirk was plastered on his face.

"Umm, I would like to have my lunch before I go back. So see ya later." Mikan said nervously.

"That would take you ages to finish it. I'm going to eat too so you can come along."

"Really? Thanks!"

They when to a high-class french cuisine and ate there.

_I never knew love till I found you, its magic in your smile.._

It was Mikan's phone ringing.

"Mushi mushi? Mikan desu."

"Mikan! Where you now? You're suppose to be interviewing in my company but they say you haven't reach!"

"Ah! Gomen Nonoko-chan, but apparently…umm."

Her phone was snatch away by Natsume.

"She's now working as my secretary, anything please come find me in Hyuuga Cooperation tomorrow."

After he finish he slam close the phone.

"Oh ya! I haven't introduce myself. I'm Mikan Sakura, 20 this year. What about you?"

"Hyuuga Natsume next heir to the Hyuuga Cooperation, same age as you."

"Wah, you must be happy to be born in this kind of family."

Natsume twitched his eye brown upon hearing this.

"Why say so."

"Because when I was 5 my dad had pass away. So I was taken care by my mother till now, and I was often bullied in school because of my family background, but is all over right now, I'm working and I finally can help my mom with her responsibilities."

"So you're practically lonely at times because you have no friends?"

"Nope you're wrong. When I reach junior 4 I met a very cold girl, but I manage to have a as a best friend and she's strong always there to protect me." Mikan smiled brightly, making Natsume blushes a little.

_What's wrong with me! Why am I blushing! Baka!_

After 10 minutes, Mikan's in Natsume's car on the way to Mikan's house.

"So this is your house." Natsume said

"Yea, is quite small but I'm happy with it, and there's only me and my mom living in it."

_Ding Dong._

Yuka open the door and found her daughter in front of the door.

"Mikan dear! You're fast, did you're interview went well?"

"Umm, mom…" Mikan was going to finish her answer, but Natsume interrupt.

"Hi Mrs.Sakura, I'm Hyuuga Natsume next heir for Hyuuga Cooperation, and I'm here to discuss with you about letting Sakura Mikan be my secretary."

"Oh my, did you just say Hyuuga Cooperation?"

"In fact I did."

"Oh dear, please come in. I'll prepare tea."

Mikan invited Natsume in and they both sat on the couch.

"Natsume-san what are you plotting?" Mikan whisper to Natsume.

"You'll know soon enough." Natsume said with a smirk on his face..

Mikan was suspicious of what Natsume was plotting.

_Wonder what's on his mind, whatever it is I got a bad feeling about this._

"Here you go. It might not be some expensive tea but this is all we can serve. So what about letting my daughter working at your company?"

"Thank you. As Mrs.Sakura's information I'm going to need a secretary all day long, so I would like to ask you madam. Could you let Mikan stay in my mansion with my family?" Natsume said while sipping his tea.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. His Proposal

**Chapter 2**

"_Thank you. As Mrs. Sakura's information I'm going to need a secretary all day long, so I would like to ask you madam. Could you let Mikan stay in my mansion with my family?" Natsume said while sipping his tea._

"WHAT? Natsume-kun, are you out of your mind?" Mikan was practically shocked.

"I practically don't mind, but I would like her to be nicely treated and I hope you would let her come back to visit me often. Is that alright with you? Mr. Hyuuga." Yuka asked.

"But Mom! How can I live with a guy I just met few moments ago!?" Mikan protest.

"Mikan this is for the sake of your future so listen to what I say."

"There's no problem about that, Mrs. Sakura." Natsume said.

"When will Mikan leave?"

"If it's possible I would like her to leave with me to my house now."

"Deal, Mikan go pack your bag now."

"But, but."

"No buts young lady!"

**10minutes later.**

"Well then, I shall take my leave for now Ms. Yuka." Natsume said formally.

"Bye mom. I promise you I'll message you every night."

"Bye my dear. Take care, and Natsume, if my daughter is hurt, prepare for your up most fear."

"Don't worry."

After they bid goodbye, Mikan puts all her luggage in Natsume's car and drove off.

"Is this REALLY your house or is it just some random rented house?" Mikan asked.

"Is MY house and its own by ME, so be grateful that you'll be living in here."

Mikan sweat dropped.

"Is not like I chose to live here, Natsume, you force me to!"

"Whatever."

They swung open door and went inside. Mikan was amazed by the decoration in his house. Suddenly he spotted a man with black raven hair and a pair of crimson eyes just like Natsume's but darker color.

_He looks like Natsume, I wonder are they related._ Mikan thought

"Oh, Natsume you're back."

"Hai, otou-san."

_OTOU-SAN?! _Mikan screamed in her head.

"A-ano, konbanwa Mr. Hyuuga." Mikan said nervously.

"And you are?" Mr.Hyuuga asked suspiciously.

"My new secretary." Natsume answer calmly.

"Oh, please do come in, so I assume you'll be living here right? Please do join me later with Natsume in the dining room."

"H-hai."

"Miyuki, bring this young lady to a room." Mr.Hyuuga commanded.

"Hai, Mr.Hyuuga. This was please, miss."

"Hai."

After Mikan left, Natsume also went in his own room.

"Miyuki-chan thanks for bringing me to my room."

"You're welcome Ms. Umm."

"Mikan, just Mikan don't be too formal with me, I'm not used to it."

"Hai, em, Mikan-chan, I'll help you unpack your stuff, then I'll show you way to the dining room." Miyuki said.

"Arigatou Miyuki-chan."

Mikan open her door and was shocked to see the room filled with hi-tech gadgets. A large plasma screen TV, a flat screen computer, a large queen sized bed, a big cabinet for cloths and a big balcony with a very nice view.

"This is heaven my friend." Mikan murmur to herself.

After they have packed their stuff Mikan also changed into her casual cloths.

"Mikan-chan, you're so cute."

"Arigatou." Mikan said with a little pink color shades on her cheeks.

"Mikan-chan, lets go to the dining room."

"Hai!"

**The dining room.**

"Ah, the young lady is here already. Now I wonder where my son is." Mr. Hyuuga said.

Just right after Mr. Hyuuga finish his sentence, a boy with messy raven locks and crimson eyes appears

"Ah, that's everyone then."

_Snap_

"Serve our dinner"

The food that was served made Mikan jaw-dropped. They were made out from the finest ingredient and spice. Mr. Hyuuga saw Mikan's uneasiness and was curious.

"Erm, young lady, why aren't you eating, are those not your liking?"

"No sir, it's just that I never ate such luxurious food before."

"Haha, don't hesitate, from now on you'll be eating a lot of same ranked food as this."

**After they have finished their food.**

"So young lady, can I know everything about you?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"Oh my, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"Well, it's ok."

"I'm Mikan Sakura, age 20, live previously with my mother only."

"So, you're from Sakura resident."

"Apparently yes, why do you ask sir?"

"Because I used to have a best friend named Kyoichi Sakura."

Mikan was shocked to hear that name. _Kyoichi Sakura._

"You know my dad?!" Mikan asked loudly.

Natsume sitting beside was also shocked to hear what she had just blurted out.

"Oh my, what a coincidence, so I presume your mother is Azumi Yuka, am I right?"

"Well, yeah." Mikan said.

"This world is such a small place isn't it Mikan."

"Yeah." Mikan was still shocked of what Mr. Hyuuga told her.

"So tell me how you manage to make my rebellious son make you his secretary." Mr. Hyuuga was chuckling.

"I, umm, e-to.." Mikan was seriously shuttering.

"She bumped into me, dirtied my Armani blazer. She cant pay for it and I offered her this stupid job." Natsume said.

_Thanks baka Natsume, I owe you one._

"Not a very good meeting I guess." Mr. Hyuuga chuckled, making Mikan embarrassed.

"Well it's late; I think you should go back to your room and sleep, Mikan." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Please excuse me Mr. Hyuuga." Mikan was about to leave the dining room she was called by Mr. Hyuuga once more.

"Mikan, I would like Miyuki to be your personal maid, is that okay with you?"

"Honto?." Mikan was excited.

"Hey, you're in my care now, if I don't take care of you, my best friend will surely come down from heaven and hunt me down for not taking care of his precious daughter."

Mikan giggled a nodded.

"If you insist Hyuuga oji-san." Mikan smiled at him brightly.

"You may leave now."

"Thanks oji-sama." Mikan bowed and left the dining room, leaving the both father and son alone in the room.

"Natsume, do you like her?" Natsume's father asked him seriously.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Meet Shiro Hyuuga

**Chapter 3**

"_Thanks oji-sama." Mikan bowed and left the dining room, leaving the both father and son alone in the room._

"_Natsume, do you like her?" Natsume's father asked him seriously._

"Who would like that clumsy, dense and loudmouth girl." Natsume answer coldly making his father sweat dropped.

"Hey, I wouldn't be surprise if you fall for her you know." His dad teased him.

"Otou-san, this topic is getting no where. I'm going back to bed."

After Natsume left, Shiro (**A/N: I'm tired of using 'Mr. Hyuuga'. So I gave him a name.Yay!**) is now alone in the dining room looking at the moon.

_Natsume, I have faith that Mikan will be the one. She will change the person you are now. Who knows she'll be my daughter in law soon._ Shiro was amused and happy for what he had thought.

**The next day (Sunday)**

"Mikan-chan is time to wake up for breakfast with the family."

"5 more minutes Miyuki." Mikan said lazily.

Miyuki took out a BB gun.

_Bang bang bang _(small bullets and a very fast speed.)

"OUCH! MIYUKI THAT HURTS!" Mikan roar.

"That's what you get for waking up late, now go brush your teeth, change and get down and eat your breakfast with the Hyuuga's." Miyuki giggled.

"WHAT! Why don't you tell me earlier!" Mikan rushes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair.

"Because you just wont wake up no matter how long I shake you." Miyuki arranging Mikan's bed.

After Mikan changed she faster ran to the dining room.

_BANG!_

"Gomen, I overslept."

"That's ok Mikan." Shiro said.

"Oh, ohayo Natsume and Shiro oji-sama."

"Hn."

"Natsume, why don't you bring Mikan to one of our company's shopping complex for shopping, since today is Sunday."

"Honto ni?" Mikan asked excitedly

"Why me, can't she go alone?" Natsume say impatiently.

"Natsume, onegai, bring me there please." Mikan was showing her puppy eyes to Natsume.

_Why is she so darn cute? I can't even resist it._ Natsume thought.

"Fine, stop doing that, you look ugly."

"Yatta!"

Mikan suddenly changes her expression to a serious face.

"Mikan, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I have enough money for shopping oji-san." Mikan said sadly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, when you're together with Natsume, whatever you buy or eat will be free." Shiro say.

"Honto ni?" Mikan asked once more.

Shiro nodded in confirmation.

"Arigatou Shiro oji-sama!" Mikan went and hugged Shiro. Shiro was quite surprise.

"How nice if you have met Aoi-chan. You two would've been best of friends." Shiro said.

"Aoi?" Mikan asked confusingly.

"Oh, is Natsume's younger sister, but currently studying in England."

"Oi, little girl let's go, the car's ready." Natsume turned around and left.

"Ah! Matte! Umm, byebye Shiro oji-san." Then Mikan went out to chase Natsume.

_Have fun Mikan, you too Natsume._ Shiro thought.

**At the mall**

_Stupid old man, calling me out with this stupid girl, argh!_

"Oi, little girl." Natsume call out.

"I suppose I told you my name Mr. Hyuuga JR." Mikan replied him in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, since you're working as my secretary, you'll need a lot of dresses for a lot of dinner and formal party that I'm attending."

"Em, hai." Mikan said.

"Now follow me." Natsume said.

They went to a VERY big Gucci boutique that sells majority dresses and accessories.

"Wow, it's huge." Mikan was amused?

"Of course." Natsume snapped his finger a lady with blazer, around mid thirties came and serve him. Mikan saw him pointing at a lot of dresses and was talking to her, and the next thing she knew, she was being invited to the fitting room, with 2 ladies changing for her.

"Umm, I can change myself." Mikan said innocently.

"Mr. Hyuuga's order must be obeyed. Sorry Miss." One of the promoters said.

"H-hai."

After Mikan have changed she was presented to Natsume, because he is the one that decide which is suitable for Mikan. She had worn tube dress, off-shoulder dress, spaghetti strap dress, puff dress and a lot of other design.

After 1 hour of changing here and there. Natsume finally decided to take 10 dresses over 20 dresses.

"Oi little girl, let's go to the shoe shop." Natsume said.

"H-hai." Mikan said.

Now they had reached another VERY big Prada shoes boutique.

"Holy, this is another big one." Mikan sweat dropped.

_Snap_

Natsume snapped again, the manager came and serve Natsume; Natsume picking ladies foot wear and once again. Mikan was invited to sit, try and present to Natsume.

They had heels, wages, and 1 inch – 4 inch heels. So after Mikan worn all the shoes and all were presented to Natsume one by one. He chooses 10 shoes matching with her previous dress.

"Natsume, I'm thirsty can we go get a drink?" Mikan asked.

"Hn."

So they went to Starbucks to get some refreshment. Mikan ordered a cup of Ice blended chocolate chips with caramel cream and a strawberry shortcakes, and Natsume ordered a Hot Latte and a cheese cake.

"Natsume, how does Aoi-chan look like?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Long black hair, 15 year old, happy-go-lucky character, klutz, loud, caring and cute girl."

"Wow, she must really meant a lot to you huh?" Mikan ask out of no where which that take Natsume's by surprise too.

"Ah, gomen. I was just curious."

"She was practically the only one that knows me very well, and she is the only girl that I can smile to." Natsume answer coldly.

"Wow, you actually smiled?" Mikan mocked then followed by a chuckle.

Then a few people from another the side came towards their table.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakura Mikan, the _bitch_; and girls look at whose she with, and another handsome guy that pity her, I presume."

Mikan eyes widened with shocked and soon turn to a cold girl, Natsume felt her mood swings too.

"What are you doing here_ Nurika_?" Mikan said and give her and icy glare.

**End of chapter 3 **

* * *

Hope you guys would review more..TT...sob..sniff sniff

and i hope you guys would go to my polls and poll whether shoule i delete this one and make a new one.. "


	4. The Past

**Chapter 4**

_Mikan eyes widened with shocked and soon turn to a cold girl; Natsume felt her mood swings too._

"_What are you doing here Nurika?" Mikan said and give her and icy glare._

"What do you mean by 'what are you doing here? I saw you with this Hottie guy here and decided to came and greet you." Nurika answered innocently.

"Back off bitch, you're nothing but a slut." Mikan insulted her.

"My, my, is that the way you treated _**your**_ former best friend?" Nurika scowled.

"You're _**not**_ my best friend, Nurika, you're a betrayer!" Mikan was pissed.

"Pft, Mikan, Mikan. I did not betray you; you're just too innocent that's all." Nurika explained.

"Get out my sight, bitch!" Mikan shouted.

"Hey, cutie boy, why don't you try dumping her? She's nothing but trouble." Nurika said.

"Shut up ugly. She's my secretary, and if you could stop making ears bleed, I might appreciate it." Natsume said coldly.

"Why you! Despise how handsome you are I'll just let you go, and why don't you try hanging out with me cutie?" Nurika said with a flirtation voice.

"Stop harassing me or I'll ban you from _**my**_ shopping mall." Natsume said.

"_Your _shopping mall? You must be kidding boy, are you some cosplayers or street actor?" Nurika insulted.

"Shut up ugly, you want proof?" Natsume was getting impatient.

_Snap_

Immediately 2 bodyguards and a co-manager came towards Natsume.

"What can I do for you Mr. Hyuuga?" the manager asked.

"Kariya-san, I would like you to inform the whole staff in this mall to ban this lady and her friends from our mall and the other places that we have for our company." Natsume said

"Your orders shall be granted, sir, and please excuse me for work." Kariya bowed and left.

"Satisfied? Ms. Nurika." Natsume said with a smirked.

"WH-What, Mi-mikan, I know that I'm wrong last time, will you forgive me?" Nurika smiled nervously towards Mikan.

"Tch, Tch, Nurika, how low can you get? You betrayed me when I treated you as your best friend, now is payback time." Mikan smirked.

"Oh, and thanks Natsume, I owe you one." Mikan smiled towards Natsume.

"Hn. You two over there _**escort**_ this lady and her friends to the main entrance."

"Yes, sir." The two guards say in unison.

"YOU WILL GET THIS MIKAN SAKURA, I TELL YOU, AND YOU BETTER BECAREFUL!" Nurika shouted.

"Bye-bye Nurika. Oh ya, to remind you, most of the stores and shops are own by the Hyuuga Company!" Mikan smile and waved to Nurika who is leaving.

"ARGH! I HATE YOU MIKAN SAKURA!" Nurika cried.

Mikan giggled and let out a small sigh of relief.

"What's your problem with that lady?" Natsume sipped his coffee.

"I'm guessing I have to tell you."

_**Flashback**_

"_Nurika-chan!" mikan called out her name._

"_What is it, Mi-chan?" Nurika let out a fake smile._

"_I think I fell in love with Sanada-kun." Mikan said shyly._

"_Oh My god? Our nerdy Mikan-Sakura is in love with the school hottest guy? Tell me ALL about it." Nurika requested._

"_Yesterday, when I was walking home, I was chased by 3 hungry dogs, and they look horrifying. While I was running away from them, I bumped in to him, he saw what was behind me and took out some left-over food from his bento and lure them away." Mikan explained._

"_Wow, that's a good start." Nurika said with a smirk._

"_I know." Mikan squeals in delight._

"_Hey, Mikan, I have to go meet the teacher now, see ya later." _

"_Kay, bye Nurika!" Mikan waved to her._

_Nurika walk slowly towards a room and opened the door._

"_So, I guess you have some news to be posted on the Syoku Weekly, Miss Nurika." A random guy said._

"_Yes, indeed, and a very interesting gossip too, about Sakura Mikan." Nurika smirks._

_The next day, when Mikan reached school, there's a lot of girls whispering and looking towards her. She felt so weird, but she decided to shrug it off. As she came nearer to the school bulletin board, she saw a bunch of students there, some were gossiping, some were shaking their head. So Mikan went up and read the bulletin. She was horrified by what she saw._

_**Mikan Sakura, school's dork is in love with school hottest teen guy Sanada Renge. After being saved by Sanada Renge from a pack of hungry dogs, she was very delighted, and fell in love with him. She was desperate, so she sent him love letter everyday and bothered him.**_

_Mikan did not finish reading and she was having teary eye already. She ran wherever her foot takes her to, she ran outside the school and ended up in a small forest near the park, she sat under a big tree and cry her heart out._

"_The only person I told is Nurika-chan, but I don't think that she'll betray me. But, I have only tells her, that means…No! Why does she have to do it?" Mikan was frustrated and was very sad. After the a few moments, she have calmed down and decided to return to school._

_Mikan was inside her classroom, minding her own business, and Nurika is no where to be found. _

_**Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinggggggggg**_

_The bell rang, Mikan was thinking deeply and suddenly she was blind folded and was dragged by somebody to somewhere._

_After a few moments, her blind fold was release, and she was poured by water from a random direction, but she still can't see anyone due to be a very dark room._

"_Hey you bitch, you better stop bothering Sanada-kun, or else." A random girl no.1 said._

"_Yeah, you're nothing but a ugly girl." Random girl no.2 says._

"_Gosh, never knew you sluts don't have the courage to face me one on one? What? Got stuck together or what?" Mikan said sarcastically._

"_Why you little." Random girl no.1 was going to punch Mikan on the face but was stop by another lady._

"_Nurika, why did you stop me!" the girl shouted._

"_Nurika." Mikan mumbled._

"_Well, well, Mikan, how does it feel being betrayed by your very own best friend?" Nurika said._

"_Nurika, why do you have to do it? What have I done to make you get revenge on me?" Mikan asked in a very low tone._

"_Why?! The reason is very simple Mikan, I hate you, that's why." Nurika said._

"_Then what have I done to make you hate me?"_

"_I hate you for being the best of everything, you have everyone's attention, and the boy that I liked even confessed to you last 2 years but you rejected it easily, and soon he transferred because he was really heart-broken, and it was all thanks to YOU!" _

"_No, I didn't mean to, Nurika." Mikan said._

"_Hmmph, now that doesn't meant anything to me at all, I have gone over it."_

"_Nurika, if I had known that you like Kirio-kun I'll definitely help you with him."_

"_Shut up, Sakura. You don't know ANYTHING." Nurika shouted._

"_But-"Mikan was going to protest._

"_I say shut up, now that I've taken my revenge on you, and that humiliating bulletin board, I'll see how you live. I want you to taste my grief Sakura!" Nurika said._

_With that Nurika and the other girls left, leaving Mikan alone in that room, crying._

_The next day, the words had spread like fire, saying that Mikan had transfer to another school._

_**End of flashback**_

"That's all." Mikan said.

"But the love letter part was not real right?" Natsume asked, they are in Natsume's limo now on the way back.

"Yeah, wonder where they got that idea from, hmmm, oh well." Mikan was back to her old cheery self.

"Wow, talk about mood swings, lady." Natsume insulted.

"Hey!"

Suddenly the limo ran over a small bump, making Natsume unbalanced and falls on top of Mikan, and Mikan was having a shock of her life.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Meet Aoi Hyuuga

**Chapter 5**

_Suddenly the limo ran over a small bump, making Natsume unbalanced and falls on top of Mikan, and Mikan was having a shock of her life._

Mikan is shock, no, they are both shocked, know why? Both of their soft and luscious lips met. The driver, Kisuke, saw the commotion, and could only chuckle about it. Mikan backed away from him, with a blush as red as the tomato and she could also hear her heart beating so fast, while Natsume was blushing too, but mange to hid it with his bangs.

_Her lips, it's so soft, and it feels real good._

"You're a bad kisser, little girl." Natsume insulted once again.

"Darn you, it's my first kiss, and it's stolen by an arrogant jerk like you."

"Hey, every girl in the whole Japan wished to have their first kiss taken by me for god sake."

"P-lease, I'm a Japanese lady too, but I don't wish for that, and don't get too full of yourself, you might not know that you might get a loud fiancée."

"Loud fiancée? I wonder who's louder than you in Japan."

"Hey! I'm not loud!" Mikan shouted.

"There!" Natsume said, and then Mikan covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"We have reached home, Master Natsume." Kisuke said. (The driver.)

"Let's go." Natsume grabbed her wrist and walk in to the mansion.

"Wa-wait. What about my stuff?" Mikan asked while being dragged by Natsume.

"They'll be sent to your room later." Natsume said.

"Owh! Ah! Stop dragging me! I can walk by myself! Let go of me!" Mikan struggles to let go.

Finally Natsume let her go, she was unbalance, and resulted that she fell on to the ground.

"OUCH!" Mikan screamed while rubbing her back.

"You bastard." Mikan said.

Natsume just smirked and walk away.

"AH! Wait up!" She stands up and went towards Natsume.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Wait and see." Natsume replied.

Natsume and Mikan reached a place with a big door, the door swung open revealing a beautiful living room, it has 1 fire place, a plasma TV, a table with daisy on top, 3 big sofa, a red color carpet and a few decoration stuff.

Mikan saw 2 figures with raven hair chit chatting, the girl has the same crimson eyes as Natsume and a shoulder length hair, and she's chatting with Shiro happily, Shiro then saw Mikan and Natsume arrives.

"Ah, welcome back Mikan and Natsume." Shiro greet them, and then a girl went past him and went towards Mikan.

"You must be Mikan Sakura, my arrogant brother's new secretary!" Aoi said.

"Why yes, when you said 'my arrogant brother' then you must be Aoi-chan, am I not correct?" Mikan asked politely.

"Completely 100 correct." Aoi said with a thumb up.

"Shiro oji-san, you're amazing, I really do can hang out with her easily."

"Of course, idiots only know how other idiots think." Natsume mocked.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot." Aoi and Mikan said in unison.

"Well have you two taken your dinner yet?" Shiro ask.

_GROWL_

Mikan blushes ten shades of red, then laughed nervously. Natsume was practically enduring the laughter but too bad he failed, soon he burst out of laughter, making Mikan angry and embarrassed. Aoi and Shiro were amazed by how this young lady could make their cold son/brother laughed so hard.

"Mikan-chan! You're amazing!" Aoi said while clasping Mikan's hand between hers, while Shiro took picture of Natsume laughing.

"Oi, old man what you doing?" Natsume sent his father a death glare.

"Well, it is very odd that Natsume laugh for the very first time." Shiro explained.

"Huh?" Mikan asked confusingly.

"You're the first in the history that can make nii-chan laugh." Aoi said in an amazing tone.

"Shut up Aoi." Natsume scowled.

"Now, now Natsume don't be stingy, you too know that Mikan is special." Shiro said.

"Serious? This loud mouth, clumsy, and her utterly stupid smile, is that what you called special? Dad, you seriously need a check up in the hospital." Natsume insulted.

"Natsume you bastard, I'm not clumsy or loud mouth!" Mikan shouted.

"Stop screaming lady, I don't want to waste my money on ear specialist." Natsume smirked and that make Mikan pout, oh how loves teasing the brunette.

"Shiro oji-san, can we eat now? I'm starting to get hungry." Mikan asked.

"Okay, let's go." Shiro oji-san smiled at her.

"Woah, talk about mood swings lady!" Natsume said.

"Oh shut up." Mikan rolled her eyes.

**After dinner, Mikan's room**

**12 am**

Mikan was turning here and there but still couldn't sleep; she kept recalling the event where she kissed Natsume.

_Darn him, my first kiss, he and his ego-ness and his pride. Argh! But, he does looks handsome, and I really like those crimson orbs of his. WAIT! MIKAN! WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT HIM?!!_

Mikan mentally slaps herself for thinking about Natsume. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

_Who would it be in this kind of late hour?_

Mikan went and opens the door, and saw Natsume with his pillow. (**A/n: KYAA!! NATSUME WITH A PILLOW!!** **Ops.**)

_Woah, speak of the devil._ Mikan thought.

"What you doing here so late at night?" Mikan asked.

"I couldn't sleep, and since my sister slept, I couldn't sleep with her." Natsume said.

"Oh, come in."

"You can't sleep too?" Natsume went and sit on the chair near a table.

"Yeah, I'm worrying about my mom." Mikan said partly true.

"Hn."

"Want some hot chocolate?" Mikan asked. (**Did I mention it has a mini kitchen for only snacks or drinks? Well yes it does.**)

"Whatever." Natsume answered.

"Arrogant jerk, I'll take that as a yes." Mikan said with a gentle smile, which make Natsume blushes a little but manage to cover it with his fringe.

**After 10minutes**

"Here's your drink." Mikan puts a cup on the table for Natsume, and then she opens her sliding door to her balcony, Natsume stands up and followed her with his hot chocolate.

"Neh Natsume, how does having a father felt?" Mikan asked in a sad tone.

"Annoying." Natsume answered.

"Really? But I bet it must be very comfortable if I had a father around me." Mikan is staring at her hot chocolate.

"Well, maybe it's just like me without a mother." Natsume said.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Mikan apologized.

"Hey, that was when I 3 years old; and heck I don't even remember her face, except thru old pictures."

"Same, but I lose my dad when I was 5, he was really caring, and he loves me a lot." Mikan said with a sad tone.

Natsume felt so bad for her, so he brings her in to his embrace, he hugged her, tightly, never wanting to let go.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. The Perfect Morning

**Chapter 6**

_Natsume felt so bad for her, so he brings her in to his embrace, he hugged her, tightly, never wanting to let go._

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan blushes madly.

"Shh, just let me stay like this for awhile." Natsume said.

Mikan listens to him obediently and shrunk in to his embrace; to her, she felt safe and warm in Natsume's arms.

_This feeling is so weird, why do feel so safe and warm in his arms?_

Slowly, Mikan fell asleep in Natsume's warm embrace. (**A/n: that is so embarrassing!**)

Natsume notice she fell asleep, and then a small smile is formed on his handsome face. Natsume carried Mikan in bridal style and place her gently on the bed, not wanting to wake her up, and then he too slept with Mikan in the same bed, with their hand entwined together.

**The next day**

Shiro have some urgent matters to discuss it with his son, Hyuuga Natsume, but he couldn't find him anywhere, he checked Natsume's room, bathroom, libraries, the living room, the garden, the kitchen but he was nowhere to be found, he finally gave up and decided to ask one of their maids; coincidently Miyuki was passing by that corridor which is near to Mikan's room

"Miyuki, did you know where Natsume went?" Shiro asked.

"Ah, good morning master, I haven't seen Natsume-sama anywhere today, and please excuse me, I have to go wake Mikan-sama up." Miyuki bowed then went in to the Shiro alone thinking.

_Where could that stupid son go when I need him! _Shiro thought.

Suddenly, Shiro saw Miyuki came out running to him with a red face.

"Miyuki what's wrong?" Shiro asked with a puzzled look.

"Ma-master, I think I could answer your question, please go Mikan's room and observe." Miyuki said while panting.

Miyuki leaded Shiro to Mikan's room and saw Natsume holding Mikan's hand sleeping face to face with each other and their hands together in the middle.

Shiro smirked and took out his camera out of no where, and start snapping pictures of him and Mikan.

Natsume was coming awake from his sleep because of the snapping sounds by the camera.

"Aw, the camera gave me out." Shiro said jokingly making Natsume really awaked and unaware that Mikan was still asleep.

"STUPID OLD MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Natsume shouted.

"AH! Ice Cream please don't go away!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan rubbed her eyes and saw Natsume sitting in the same bed as her.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU JERK!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up lady, you fell asleep in the balcony and I had to carry you to the bed!" Natsume explained.

Mikan was shocked and was at a different dimension, she was basically recalling what happened yesterday.

_Natsume felt so bad for her, so he brings her in to his embrace, he hugged her, tightly, never wanting to let go._

"_Na-Natsume?" Mikan blushes madly._

"_Shh, just let me stay like this for awhile." Natsume said._

_Mikan listens to him obediently and shrunk in to his embrace; to her, she felt safe and warm in Natsume's arms._

_This feeling is so weird, why do feel so safe and warm in his arms?_

_Slowly, Mikan fell asleep in Natsume's warm embrace._

"Ah, now I remember! But why are you still in my bed?" Mikan was puzzled.

"I fell asleep in your bed." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?!?" Mikan shouted and the whole rooftop of the mansion blew off.

"Zip it lady, and nice choice, strawberries." Natsume smirked then left her room, leaving her with her what-the-hell-is-he-talking-about looks, and then she finally realized it.

"NATSUME YOU PATHETIC PERVERTED JERK!!" Mikan scream on top her lungs.

"Now, now, Mikan calm down, it's okay." Shiro tired to calm her down, but he only make it worst.

"WEHHH!! Now I can't be a bride anymore!! STUPID NATSUME!!" Mikan was crying very heavily, practically trying to flood the whole mansion with her tears.

"I know! If you can't get married because of that, I'll force Natsume to take you as a bride, it's that okay?" Shiro suggested, hoping it would be some help.

"WEEEEHHHHHH!! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A PERVERT GUY!!!WEHHH" Mikan cried once more, Shiro was having a headache of his life.

So he decided to call Yuka for help.

"Hey, Yuka, I need your help." Shiro said thru the phone.

"What is it?" Yuka asked.

"How to calmed Mikan down if she's cried her eyes out." Shiro ask straight forwardly.

"Oh, that's easy, pass the phone to her." Yuka said.

"Hello _sniff_ mom _sniff_?" Mikan was still crying.

"MIKAN YOU STUPID GIRL, YOU BETTER STOP CRYING OR ELSE I'M GOING TO THROW ALL YOUR SEA-SHELL COLLECTION AWAY!" Yuka shouted, making Mikan shocked.

"AH!!!NOT THE SEASHELL MOM!! I PROMISE I WONT CRY ANYMORE!!" Mikan protested and faster wiping away her tears.

"Good girl, goodbye then." The Mikan off the phone, she shifted her gaze, and saw Shiro and Miyuki jaw-dropped.

"Mikan, I notice you can change your mood like changing you clothes, or maybe faster." Shiro smirked, and then he went out.

"Eh heh." Mikan laugh nervously.

"Mikan-sama, today is your first day for work, are you prepared?" Miyuki asked with a gentle smile.

"…" Mikan was spacing off to somewhere.

"Mikan-sama, are you there?" Miyuki asked.

"Eh? What did you say just now?" Mikan asked confusingly, she then stood up and walk to the dressing table and comb her hair.

"I ask, whether are you prepare for today?" Miyuki ask while cleaning her bed, placing all the pillows in order.

"Why?" Mikan is now walking towards her bathroom.

"You didn't know? Today is your first day of work." Miyuki place both her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?!?" Mikan screamed.

"Oh my god." Miyuki slapped her forehead.

"That stupid Natsume didn't tell me about it!" Mikan rushes to her cabinet and took out a set of clothes, she quickly slips in to it and rush down.

Mikan ran towards the dining room to find Natsume, but the corridor currently seems so long to her.

_Darn it, why does it have to be big! _Mikan mentally shouted.

Finally she reached the dining room, Mikan slammed open the big door, and unintentionally startled the 3 Hyuuga's that was eating calm just now.

"Good morning Mikan!" Aoi said cheerfully.

"Err, good morning Aoi-chan, Shiro oji-san." Mikan said.

"So much for my peaceful morning." Natsume stood up from his chair.

"Natsume! How could you not tell me that today I was going to have my first day?" Mikan ran towards him

Unfortunately, much to Mikan's clumsy personality, she tripped, Mikan was expecting some impact on her or something, and instead she felt something or rather someone's warm arm supporting her waist.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Skating

**Hi my dear readers, as most of you know, i have a new story on my new account name AkitoKazuki II, and the story is Vampire Moonlight. Hope you guys will go and READ and REVIEW..thx. it updates every friday..TQ! XOXO **

* * *

Chapter 7

_Unfortunately, much to Mikan's clumsy personality, she tripped, Mikan was expecting some impact on her or something, and instead she felt something or rather someone's warm arm supporting her waist._

"Ah! Gomen" Mikan quickly stood back and dusted her skirt.

"Clumsy little girl." Natsume smirked.

"Hmmph! Thanks, I'll be waiting for you in the car." Mikan stomped out.

Natsume smiled after she left and was spacing off.

"Wow, Mi-chan had such a big influence on Nat-chan!" Shiro said in his childish tone.

Natsume snapped back and gave him a death glare.

"Shut up old man." Natsume scowled.

"Nii-san is falling in love" Aoi giggled with her dad.

"Tch"

"Natsume, I have a meeting with a client later, so you may go with Mikan first." Shiro said.

"Whatever." Natsume then walk away.

"Daddy, You didn't have to lie to him you know." Aoi stood up and place her hands on her hips.

"Aoi, I'm just trying to help your brother, after all, Mikan is still my best friend's daughter you know."

"Hai, faster go and work, or else you'll be late, baka oyaji."

"Hai Hai, byebye my dear daughter, have fun with your credit card." Shiro handed Aoi a platinum credit card and left.

**In the office**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

Tell me I'm not dreaming, I'm now standing in front of the Hyuuga Cooperation, okay, so what's wrong with it? Hell of a bunch problem with it, IT'S GODDAMN BIG, goodness I wonder how much they earn. Well, for the first time together with Natsume, I felt happy that I'm born, and heck I'm even working for the world most wanted and richest bachelor.

"Oi strawberries stop drooling all over my carpet and let's get going."

Damn it, maybe I'm not lucky to have him as my boss, arrogant jerk.

_End of P.O.V_

"Why couldn't you call me by a decent name like MIKAN?" Mikan stomp towards Natsume.

"Because I feel like calling you that." Natsume smirked and they went in to elevator together.

"Argh, god sometimes can be cruel." Mikan mumbled.

The elevator was near 2 inch to closing the door, when a hand reaches in the middle, stopping it from closing.

"WAIT!!"

Then door open once more revealing a blonde boy with sapphire eyes panting.

"Thank you." The blonde boy came in and saw Natsume.

"Good morning Natsume."

"Ruka, you're lucky I'm not on my office floor yet, or else you're going to be in big trouble." Natsume said.

"Hey! I'm your best friend you know."

"Work is work, bunny boy." Natsume smirked.

Mikan is feeling left out, but still kept quiet. Ruka notice her and look back at Natsume.

"Natsume who is this girl?" Ruka ask pointing towards Mikan.

"She's going to be my new secretary." Natsume said.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Nogi Ruka, Natsume's best friend and adviser." He introduced to Mikan.

"Nice to meet you Nogi-san, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan smile towards him.

"You can just call me Ruka, Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Call me Mikan enough, Ruka." Mikan smile again.

"Deal"

"We're here."

Once they step out of the elevator all worker that Natsume and Ruka were greeted with a bow. Mikan can also hear the office girls murmured some curses under their breath.

"Who is that girl? Why is she so close to the prince?" one random girl said.

"Might be some stupid interviewer, just hope that she leaves soon." Other one said.

"She's one hot babe." One male worker said.

Suddenly Natsume stopped in front of his office and turn towards the workers.

"From today onwards, Sakura Mikan, will be my new secretary, she's still inexperienced so please do cope up with her." Natsume said.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, please to meet you." Mikan bowed down and smiled.

Ruka passed her a few files and explains her how everything works in the office, Ruka went to his own office and Mikan went in Natsume's office.

"Strawberries, your sit is there." Natsume pointing at the big table that has a few files there.

"Natsume, for once, call me by my name." Mikan sat on her chair and started flipping through the files.

"Only on working hours, but when we're alone, I can call you by whatever name I please." Natsume smirked.

"Argh, I hate you sometimes, Hyuuga." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"That's Mr. Hyuuga to you."

"Whatever." Mikan said.

**After 3 hours**

"I'm getting tired of this, is so stuffy in here." Natsume complained.

"Shut up and do your work Mr. Hyuuga." Mikan is still looking through the files.

_Woah, her personality is totally different from her usual self. _Natsume raise an eye brown.

Natsume stood up, went up to Mikan's sit, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out.

"What the hell do you want, Hyuuga Natsume!?" Mikan screamed making every staff worker there look at her.

_This girl, I got a feeling she could make Natsume's world go round._ Ruka thought.

"Shut up and follow me." Natsume said in monotone.

"Just let me go and I'll walk." Natsume let go of her wrist and went to the car along with Mikan.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Skating"

"How can you even go skating when we're still working? When I'm still working?" Mikan gave him a confuse look.

"Hey, I'm the boss, and I felt like skating today."

"Whatever." Mikan said.

**In the skating ring**

"Oi Strawberries, done yet?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah" Mikan and Natsume is back in their casual clothes, because they went back home before coming out for skating.

"Can you really skate?" Natsume smirked.

"Shut up, I can even go for a competition with you one on one, jerk." Mikan put tighten up her skate lace.

"Bring it on, lady first." Natsume has his infamous smirk on once again.

_Oh I feel like wiping that smirk off his face with my cat._

"Better not regret it boy."

Mikan walk to the DJ whispering something.

"_Dear skaters please leave the skating ring, there's an event held soon. I repeat. Dear skaters please leave the skating ring, there's an event held soon._" the DJ announced.

After that, Mikan took off to the skating ring and skate gracefully towards the center of the ring, with the spotlight on her.

**End of Chapter 7 **

* * *

Remember to READ and REVIEW for my new story and my current story, tq very much!


	8. Stop Working

**Chapter 8**

_With that Mikan took off to the skating ring and skate gracefully towards the center of the ring, with the spotlight on her._

The song started with a slow tempo. Mikan skate a big 'S' on the skating ring, and started her skills and movement, she is as graceful as a swan, all the eyes of the ladies and the man were on Mikan as she skates with grace. She had a serious face.

_Stupid Natsume how he dares insult me, I won many skating competition and this like no other. _Mikan thought then she makes a spin (**A/n: the one where you turn 360 degree in the air.**)

_She's pretty good, well fine, she's perfect, she got the looks the skill and the body, wait, am I falling for her? Snap that thought out Hyuuga Natsume!_

_**Yes you are, and don't you deny it.**_

_And who the hell are you?_

_**Damn you Hyuuga, don't you know your own conscience? No wonder Mikan calls u a bone head, maybe she's right about it.**_

_Argh! Just get out of my head you bastard._

_**To think you're even smart. Tch, anyway, face your feeling, you know you like her. Erm, no, loves her.**_

_Shut up and get out._

Natsume finally finishes the argument between his conscience and him, as his eyes keep trailing Mikan's movement.

Mikan was having lots of fun with skating; she is savoring every thing at the moment, the cold air breeze that caressed her temple, the sensation of skating, and the part where she thought she could win Natsume in this battle. Well she imagined a chibi Mikan taking a whip whipping a chibi crying Natsume; she smirked at her brilliant thought. As she was wandering in her own thought, suddenly a pair of warm arm grabs her waist and started skating with her as a pair, Mikan was shocked, she never thought of this.

"What are you staring at? Or do you want to embarrass yourself with a fall?" Natsume smirked.

"How can I determine who is better when you're skating with me?" 

"Baka, who say I'm competing with you?" 

"Hyuuga Natsume sometimes I do hate you." Mikan said coolly.

"Whatever."

After a long skate, Mikan decided to stop. Both of them skates to the center gave a bow and left the skating ring. Mikan and Natsume received a lot of applause from the audience, making Mikan really satisfied about it, and now they're walking in a shopping complex to find a perfect restaurant.

"Eh, it's already 8p.m? Neh, Natsume, let's just eat something simple, I do not eat much anyway."

"Shut up and walk." Natsume said.

_Back at the office (Ruka's office)_

"Natsume, I swear that I'm going to have my girlfriend to blackmail you for making me doing all you work." Ruka menacing with a killing aura.

_Back at the scene (same time)_

"Ah chu." Natsume sneezed.

"You okay?" Mikan asked.

"…"

"With you attitude like that, I bet there's somebody who is cursing you, Haha." Mikan joked.

**After 10 min**

Well, they are still finding, heck Hyuuga Cooperation mall is BIG!

"Natsume, I'm hungry and tired, my foot is still hurting after skating." Mikan whined.

"We're here." 

"Really! Finally I'm really hung-"Mikan was very excited, but it turned into a weird expression when she saw the shop. It was extremely grand and big.

"Nat-Natsu-me, this is too extravaganza for a small worker like me." Mikan said.

Natsume did not say anything but just grabbed her wrist and led her inside the restaurant. The restaurant had a romantic atmosphere, when Mikan and Natsume went in; most of the females were gawking and drooling over him.

Girl 1: Hey look over there, there's a sexy guy there!

Girl 2: Oh my god it's Hyuuga Natsume! 

Girl 1: Huh?

Girl 2: Don't you know? The richest and sexiest most wanted bachelor, Hyuuga Natsume.

Girl 1: Oh my god!

Girl 2: Wait, who's that plain girl beside him?

Girl 1: She's so plain and oh my god! Hyuuga Natsume is holding her hand! NOO!

Girl 2: WHAT! Such a handsome sexy guy should go with me instead of that little girl.

Mikan and Natsume was listening to the whole conversation, and when the girl said 'little girl' that made Mikan twitched and pissed as the girl keeps giggling about Natsume and cursing about her, that was when she knew that life wasn't easy around Natsume.

Girl 1: Eww! Look at how she dresses, so plain and poor.

Girl 2: Can't blame her for being a geek and a poor girl.

Manager: Please lower down your voices or I shall have to throw you out.

Girl 1 & 2: Erm, sorry.

When and why did the manager popped up from? Well Natsume can't stand the noises and the cursing about Mikan, that's why.

_Fast Forward (__**have no idea what I should write**_

**After dinner 9.30 pm**

**In Natsume's Mansion**

"Shiro oji-san, Aoi-chan, tadaima!" Mikan said.

"Ah! Welcome home my dear Mikan, how was your first day at work?"

"Welcome home Mikan onee-chan." Aoi greeted.

"Yeah, it was fun, until Natsume had to drag me off to _relief _his stress, damn my leg hurts for doing too much." Mikan said emphasizing on the relief word, and too making Shiro twitched along with Aoi who looked at Natsume with her hands placed on her hips.

"What the? Relief stress? Natsume Hyuuga I demand an explanation." Shiro said angrily.

"What? I just bought her to skating and did some walking around." Natsume leaning on the pillar near him.

"Oh, I see." Shiro and Aoi sighed in relief.

"What? Did you really think I would do 'it' to Ms. Strawberries here?" Natsume smirked then walked upstairs to his room, leaving a red tomato Mikan around.

"HYUUGA NATSUME! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD BONE HEAD!" Mikan screamed, making Shiro and Aoi sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Mikan, you're mom will be coming here tomorrow." Shiro cleared his throat and announced.

"Honto ni? Is she coming here alone?" Mikan asked.

"No, she'll be coming with your cousin little brother." Shiro answered.

"Weee! My cute cousin is coming!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Um, who's you're cousin brother?" Aoi asked shyly.

"Oh, you'll see then, I think he's same age as you." Mikan said with her index finger on her lips.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Well it's late already, Mikan, you must be exhausted. Please go take a rest, tomorrow after work, when you come back, you'll be able to see your mom." Shiro said.

"Hai!"

**The next day**

To make it short, Mikan woke up had her breakfast, argue with Natsume, went in to the car, reached the office, did her work and wah la! She's ready to go home.

**In Natsume's car**

Mikan was happily humming her favorite tune as she was very excited about meeting her mom after so many days, she wondered had her mom been eating well, did she took care of herself and so on.

"Strawberries, why are you so happy about?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm? Let's see, my mom and cute little cousin is coming visit me today."

"…"

Then the big gate with a golden 'H' painted on the middle of it opened, welcoming the young master's return. After Mikan and Natsume got down the car, Mikan quickly rush towards the door and opened it.

"TADAIMA!" Mikan said loudly.

"Mikan!" An elderly lady with brown shoulder length hair greeted her.

"Mom! I missed you!" Mikan said as she ran and gave her mom a big family hug as her mom hugged back.

"Yeah me too sweetie." Yuka said.

"Mom, have you been eating well? Are you taking care of yourself?" Mikan ask with a very worried face.

"Of course! I'm not old for your information." Yuka said.

"Glad to hear that mom!" Mikan hugged Yuka again.

"Mikan onee-chan!" A boy with silver hair and Oliver eyes greeted her with a hugged.

"Ah! You-chan! My favorite cousin!" Mikan kissed his forehead.

"Youichi is that you?" A girl with shoulder length raven hair said.

"Eh? Aoi?" Youichi looked at her.

**Chapter 8 end!**


	9. Their conscience

**Gomen gomen!!..now it became spoiler..TT..gomenasai!!...hope you review again..>**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_Ah! You-chan! My favorite cousin!!" Mikan kissed his forehead._

"_Youichi is that you?" A girl with shoulder length raven hair said._

"_Eh? Aoi?" Youichi looked at her._

"Why are you here?" Aoi asked getting all teary.

"My cousin is Mikan onee-chan, that's why I came." Youichi said coldly.

"You BAKA!!" As Aoi burst into tears and ran towards Youichi and hugged him tightly as Youichi was dumbfounded.

"Gomen" Youichi made out from his mouth.

"How could you leave me without telling me? You know how lonely am I? I've missed you a lot you baka!!" Aoi shouted in his embraced.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Mikan asked confusingly.

"Yeah, they were childhood friends until Youichi had to move last 2 years to Canada." Natsume said.

"Are you staying?" Aoi asked while sniffing and looking at Youichi.

"Yeah, I'm staying at Mikan onee-chan house since Yuka baa-chan is alone." Youichi said, after he finishes, he got whacked by a paper fan, which the holder was no other than Yuka herself.

"Little brat, I'm not as old as you think." She said with a pissed tone.

"Gomenasai" A chibi Youichi was formed with both of his hand on his head.

"Now, let's get down to business." Yuka said in a serious tone.

"Eh?" Mikan was a bit confused by what she meant.

Shiro called out for Natsume to go to the meeting room to meet him alone.

"Mikan, I want you to stop your job as Natsume secretary." Yuka said.

"Why!?" Mikan shouted.

"Yes, you're getting engage with my friend's son; name Kojiro Kei, 21 this year." Yuka said, handling a picture to her, showing Kei's looks, he is very good looking with his red hair and sapphire eyes.

"Mom! I don't want to get engage with somebody who I never even met him before!!" Mikan screamed at her mom.

"Mikan is time you get married." Yuka paused awhile and continued.

"Mom, I will not want to get engage now, I want to have my own love life, I would care less of what you say, I can take care of myself and I have to stabilize my work." Mikan said, it make Yuka very shocked, this was the first time in her live that her dear daughter disagree with her and that make her furious.

"MIKAN SAKURA! YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED TO MY FRIEND'S SON WHETHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WORK IN HYUUGA'S CORP UNTIL YOU'RE MARRIED." Yuka screamed at Mikan, making Mikan hurt, sad, and angry.

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS FOR ONCE?" Mikan screamed and ran towards her room, leaving a frowning Yuka.

Meanwhile, at the meeting room

"Natsume, I'm afraid that Mikan will be soon relieved from her job as a secretary." Shiro said.

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"Because you're getting engage with a girl name Minami Chiyuki, 19 this year." Shiro said, handling a picture of Chiyuki, she was beautiful in her own way, long straight pink hair, with green eyes.

"I'm not going to have my love life controlled by you dad." Natsume threw the picture back to Shiro.

"Natsume is time you really took hold of the company, and the rules clearly stated you needed a wife to truly succeed it."

"Dad, I won't and never will marry a girl whom I never met before, what if she's a fan girl?" Natsume asked.

"She's my best friend daughter, and she's very mature."

"I don't want."

_BAM_

"NATSUME HYUUGA, YOU HAVE NO OTHER CHOICES, YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE A WIFE ALREADY AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Natsume was pissed, depressed, and angry, so he left the meeting room and slammed the door.

_I hope this works. _Shiro frowned.

Both Mikan and Natsume went back to their own room feeling both depressed and angry.

Natsume's room

_NATSUME'S P.O.V_

_Plop_

Why my dad have to be like this, I will never married according to his planning, I wonder how Strawberries feel now, she really love her work as a secretary, she really did it real well, as much as to my dad's dismay, he has no right to fire her, I will never let him.

_Why?_

You again, what a great timing

_I've been here all the time for your information._

Go back where you came from, I need to be alone.

_Hey dimwit, I'm you, if you're having mentally torture, I'm going crazy in here!_

Whatever

_Like you were saying, why can't you let father fire Mikan?_

None of your business

_It's because you like her right and you're too stubborn to admit it?_

_Don't deny it Mr. I'm-Very-Stubborn. You liked her, and the more you deny it, the more you fall deeper, you and I both know that she's the only one for you, she's irreplaceable, too perfect to be replaceable, she's the only one who makes you feel you're a normal Hyuuga Natsume and not a rich, prestigious, and top of the world Hyuuga Natsume._

For you as my conscience, you do talk a lot.

_Natsume, letting her go will be you're worst regrets._

Just go away.

My conscience went away, leaving me lingering in his words.

'_Natsume, letting her go will be you're worst regrets._'

'_You liked her, and the more you deny it, the more you fall deeper, you and I both know that she's the only one for you, she's irreplaceable, too perfect to be replaceable, she's the only one who makes you feel you're a normal Hyuuga Natsume and not a rich, prestigious, and top of the world Hyuuga Natsume._'

_Flashback_

_-The limo ran over a small bumped, causing Natsume unbalanced and landed on Mikan with his lips over hers'. They immediately darted away from each other with a red face._

_- Natsume felt so bad for her, so he brings her in to his embrace, he hugged her, tightly, never wanting to let go._

"_Na-Natsume?" Mikan blushes madly._

"_Shh, just let me stay like this for awhile." Natsume said._

_End of flashback_

Those times with her, it felt soothing and comfortable; indeed she's a klutz, but her clumsiness was somehow cute in her own way.

_END OF P.O.V_

Mikan's room

_MIKAN'S P.O.V_

As soon as I reached my room, I crash myself onto my bed and started to cry, I have no idea why, is it because of mom wanting me to marry a guy whom I never met before and I'm angry about it, or is it I was arranged to be married to be with another guy whom I don't love? But then, who is the guy I love? I'm going to be relieved from being Natsume's secretary, and I feel so depressed about it, what is all this mixed feelings? Natsume sometimes can be real kind and caring, but after a moment, he changes his attitude, why do I feel so heartbreaking?

_Because you're slowly having special feelings for Natsume._

You are?

_Your conscience of course, you're the only one here._

Oh, and what you said earlier, what do mean by 'slowly having special feelings for Natsume'?

_It means you're in love, baka._

End of chapter 9

* * *

**GOMEN!!>**


	10. The Parting

**Hey hey, here's chapter 10, please enjoy and review!!..oh and erm, can you guys please read and review 'Vampire Moonlight'? my latest fanfic, i've been advertising every where in my fanfics, but still low reviews. Please review them!! thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Oh, and what you said earlier, what do mean by 'slowly having special feelings for Natsume'?_

_**It means you're in love, baka.**_

Me? Falling in love with Natsume? You must be kidding me.

_Nope, seriously let me ask you this, do you feel your heart beat rapidly when you're around him? Do you find him very adorable in his own way? And do you feel the heat rising when he said things that you like?_

How can I be in love with that jerk? Well I admit it, he does look cute in his own way like when his eating his ice-cream when we're in the mall. Yeah, I do like it when he compliments me, and I feel really comfortable with hi- HOLY SHIT I'M IN LOVE WITH NATSUME.

_Bingo, winner of the day, Mikan!_

But, but, I can't be in love with the arrogant jerk!

_Well, like they say, the more you hate em, the more you fall for them._

God, why do they even have that theory?

_Who knows?_

So what am I suppose to do? I'm engage already.

_Mikan, Rome isn't built in one day. So tell him, express your feeling for him before it's too late._

Thanks I feel much better now.

_End of P.O.V_

After Mikan's conscience disappears, she decided to go to bed, but suddenly she saw someone in her balcony, making her extremely terrified and panic

_Is it a thief? I hope is not._

Mikan went up to the balcony and open its door, and found a certain crimson eye lad there.

"Natsume? What are you doing here? Moreover how did you get here?" She asked innocently.

"I couldn't sleep, and I jumped down." He pointed up with his index finger.

"BAKA!! You could get hurt, you brainless bone head." Mikan shouted at him.

"So now am I hurt or injured?"

"Umm, no?"

"Then it's solved, I'm not injured and I'm perfectly fine." He said emotionally.

"Never mind that, just come in, you might catch a cold." Mikan led him inside and close the door. When she faced him, Natsume noticed the tear stained that Mikan left earlier.

"Hey, why are there tear stain on your face, did you cry?" Natsume asked.

"None of your business"

Ouch, it struck him hard on the heart, it's like BULLSEYE, and he was dead hurt by her words, struck by it.

"Whatever"

There was an eerie silence between them, and both of em was screaming in their heads to talk, but it just won't budge.

"Strawberry, why-"

"Hey, if you're going to insult me, I'm going to bed, I had enough for today and tomorrow is the last day of my work." Mikan interrupted, and when she finishes, she turned her heels and was about to go in, but Natsume grabbed her petite wrist.

"Are you seriously quitting?" Natsume said, Mikan did not see that coming, and it was a shock to her.

"Ye-yeah, much to my dismay, my mom is getting me engage to a guy name Kojiro Kei." That struck Natsume hard once again; he just couldn't imagine that the girl that he finally realized that he loves was going to be engage to some foreign guy. He let go of her fragile wrist.

"Natsume, you okay?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, well congratulation, the loud mouth lady has found her groom." Natsume insulted, but deep in his heart, he was depressed and heart ache.

When Mikan heard his respond, her eyes grew big, her eyes were going teary soon; she can't afford to cry in front of the guy she finally realized that he was the one she loves.

"Ye-yeah, we-well, I'm going to bed already goodnight." Mikan was doing her best in holding her tears; she held it on until Natsume went out of her room, she crashed herself on to her bed and cries herself to sleep.

Natsume walked slowly back to his room, he notice the sudden change of facial expression on Mikan's face, it wasn't angry or red faced, it was sad, and depressed, his heart ache more when he thought about it. Natsume knew very well that the very first time that Mikan bumps into him, her eyes was the one that made him fell in love, her luscious and sweet lips that made him long for her, and her scent that made him possessive than ever, but now he knew, all was lost, he did not heed his conscience warning.

Natsume depressed, Mikan was leaving him, and he could do nothing.

**The next day**

Mikan ignore Natsume all day long, talked to him only when necessary. Even for her last day, she still did her job well, but she wasn't cheerful today, her eyes shows loneliness and sadness. Natsume felt guilty, he hoped that his plan would work.

Natsume fetched Mikan back to their mansion, and he saw Mikan's luggage all packed and placed in the living room. The adults and children were all here too.

"Dad, what's the meaning of this?" Natsume asked with a little anger in his tone.

"Mikan's going to move back to her house, since she will be engaged soon." Shiro answered.

Mikan approached her mom and was greeted by Youichi with a hug.

"Mom, I will get engaged." Mikan said Yuka was surprise about her daughter's sudden decision. Her sudden decision shocked Natsume. He felt so hurt and pissed about it, but still remained his stoic face.

"That's good to hear Mikan." Yuka puts her hand on Mikan's shoulder.

_Natsume please say something, I don't believe that you don't have any feelings for me._ Mikan thought.

_Mikan, don't get engage, I love you, don't leave me you idiot. Hyuuga Natsume says something you bone head!_

"Mikan-nee, are you sure?" Aoi asked.

"Aoi, I know is hard to leave you and Shiro ojisan, but look at the bright side, I'm still Natsume's secretary."

"Ah, and I thought of wanting to be Natsume's girlfriend." Aoi mumble, very softly, Mikan was too dense and occupied with her own thought so she did not hear anything; Natsume on the other side heard everything that Aoi said, and make Natsume blush a little bit.

"Since today is Mikan's parting day, let's have a good dinner together." Shiro said with joy, the others just nodded in agreement except Natsume and Mikan.

The dinner was luxurious, extravaganza and nice, but no matter how the food taste, to both Natsume and Mikan it was tasteless. Mikan was very hurt and depressed about why Natsume didn't protest about her decide to get engage. Natsume was hurt and depressed too, he blame himself about yesterday where he had hurt Mikan badly; his guilt is devouring him, cursing thru each and everyone of his vein.

Both of them remained silence thru the dinner. Shiro and Yuka are worried about this, while Youichi and Aoi are playing with each other with food.

**After dinner**

"Mikan, remember to come visit me and Aoi along with Youichi okay?" Shiro gave her a hug.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will."

"Mikan-nee, if Natsume-nii ever bullies you in work, don't forget to tell me, I'll beat the crap out of him." Aoi said with a fist in the air.

"Hai" Mikan smiled with her oh-so-angelic smile.

Natsume on the other hand, was still depressed by her leaving, he loves her till the core, but he had to be that stupid to hurt her, damned his pride for being so high.

"Oi, Natsume, don't you have anything to say to Mikan?" Shiro whispers to Natsume.

_Yeah, I have lots to tell her, I have to tell her 'I love her'; 'I'm sorry' and 'please stay with me'_

But this is Natsume we're talking about, will he confess? Or will he just let his damn pride ruin his love life?

**End of chapter 10**

Well, i know is a sucky story, but bear with me!..thx, love those who reviews..please do read Vampire Moonlight from my second account, AkitoKazuki II. TQ very much! XOXO


	11. The Party

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Yeah, I have lots to tell her, I have to tell her 'I love her'; 'I'm sorry' and 'please stay with me'**_

_But this is Natsume we're talking about, will he confess? Or will he just let his damn pride ruin his love life?_

Mikan was struggling inside, finally she gave up, and she had convinced yet unsatisfied herself that Natsume do not have feelings for her, but she did not know how wrong she is. She's now waiting for Natsume's words, any word will do, something she hope that could make her turn her back and hug him.

"No, I'll be seeing her in the office anyway." Natsume said bluntly, making Aoi and Shiro mentally slapped their forehead.

Mikan was very hurt, but she knew she could not do anything about it, so she decided to leave this place and hope she would forget everything in here, but she on the other side know that, those memories were precious.

"Well, let's go mom, it's time. Sayonara minna-san." Mikan said with a fake smile on her face and went in the cab.

_Mikan, I'm sorry._

Natsume thought as he watches the cab drove further and further along the way.

_**Fast forward**_

A week from that day Mikan left the house, she was back to her old small comfy house, and today, she's going to meet her husband-to-be and her parent-to-be, along with her mother.

Since today was Sunday, so she had no work. Mikan woke up early, and started to prepare herself.

Mikan went downstairs, and saw her mom preparing breakfast, so she went up and help her.

Yuka on the other side, had found Mikan weird these days, she had not been cheerful for once, or even smile happily for her, all Mikan did was drown herself with Natsume's secretarial works. Yuka do feel sorry and hurt deep down.

"Mi-chan! Today we're going to meet Kei today!" Yuka act excited.

"I know mom, I hope he's a polite guy, unlike that bastard Natsume." Mikan said bluntly.

"Mikan" Yuka mumbled, not loud enough for Mikan to hear.

**Fast forward**

Mikan and Yuka were all dressed up nicely in formal dresses, Mikan wore an elegant black strapped knee length dress, while Yuka clad in her violet tube dress, full length. Yep, both Mikan and Yuka were invited to 'Michael Angelo' an Italian high-class restaurant for dinner.

Yuka had spotted her friend Kazumi Kojiro, Shuuichi Kojiro along with their son Kei Kojiro. Kei had his father's maroon locks and her mother's sapphire eyes, he was as good as Artemis himself, but yet of course Mikan still thinks Natsume is hotter. Yuka then grabbed Mikan and walk towards their table and sat down. When Kei saw Mikan, he found her eyes were just so gorgeous to look away.

"So Yuka, this beautiful young brunette is your daughter?" Yuka nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura, a secretary to Hyuuga Corp." Mikan introduced.

"Hi, I'm Kei Kojiro, 21, and I'm the next heir to the Eclipse Corp." Kei introduced himself.

"Woah, you're just 21 and you're going to inherit the Eclipse Corp?" Mikan asked in awe.

"Of course not, I'll be having 3 years training course before I inherit the Eclipse Corp."

"I see"

So as time flew by, Mikan had spend most of her time with Kei, even after her work in Hyuuga Corp, Kei will always come and fetch her home.

It's raining out there, and Mikan and Natsume is the only one left in the office doing overtime.

"Stupid rain, now I can't even go home." Mikan sighed.

"Don't blame the rain; blame yourself for not learning how to drive your own car." Natsume said bluntly.

"For your information Mr. I'm-so-High-and-Mighty, I still can't afford to buy a car." Mikan said.

"Don't you have a fiancée who is the heir to the Eclipse Corp?"

"I told him I have no need of car, so he did not buy one for me, even Kei does buy me one, but I won't be riding it."

"Why?" Natsume raised an eye brown.

"Because is waste of petrol."

"You surely are an idiot."

"Jerk"

"Little girl"

"Pervert"

They keep going on with their name calling.

_Beep beep_

"Ah, it's Kei." Mikan exclaimed, and she's sure that she heard Natsume grunted.

"Mikan" Kei went towards them.

"Ah Kei, let me introduce to you, this is Natsume Hyuuga, my boss." Mikan said.

"Hi, I'm Kojiro Kei, Mikan's fiancée, nice to meet you."

"Hn"

"Mikan, let's go, the rain is getting heavier."

"Hai! See you tomorrow Natsume." Mikan said.

Natsume felt very jealous as he saw Mikan so close to Kei, what's worse is when Kei open his umbrella, Natsume saw Kei put an arm over Mikan's shoulder, and he could definitely felt his anger and jealousy getting the best of him.

_Mikan, how can you ever come back to me, you have no idea how painful it is to see you with another guy, Mikan…_

It's been many days since Mikan introduced Kei to Natsume. Mikan is now preparing for a grand dinner with the Elite Corp which is the fifth biggest Corp with the Ogasawara as the fourth, Imai Electronic Corp as the third, Eclipse Corp as the second and Hyuuga Corp the first as always, and many other top listing corporations is going to be there, like Hotaru's own company, Imai Corp, Nonoko's company the Ogasawara Corporation, Anna as the top chef in the world for her Pastry De Amour Café, Sumire and Mochu handling their own fashion lane as La Magarite, and lastly Misaki the top model for females, let's not left out the boys, with Tsubasa as a Top male model, Yuu as him manager, and Koko as a famous guy for handling Anna's Café's financial.

Mikan looking at herself thru the mirror, satisfied with her own, as she wore her favorite dress, it was dark red in color and it has a black rose sewed on the edge of her dress; it's a bareback full length dress. This was the only dress that she chose out of 9 of the dresses choose by Natsume last time when they went shopping together.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hmm this looks nice, let me take it and try it.**__ Mikan thought._

_She had just spotted a dark red color and it has a black rose sewed on the edge of her skirt,__it's a bareback full length dress. _

_She thought of giving herself a try to see whether Natsume likes it or not._

"_Neh Natsume, does this look good on me?" Mikan asked innocently._

"_Finally you got one dress that suits you." Natsume smirked._

"_Hey! I've great sense of fashion you jerk!" _

"_Oh really? Then explain to me why the one I choose suits far better then those you chose?"_

"_Because. Because..."_

"_Cat got your tongue?"_

"_Hmmph" Mikan pout. _

"_Just take it and go." Natsume said bluntly._

"_Yatta! Arigatou Natsume!" Mikan twirled around and took the dress along._

_**End of flashback**_

"_Natsume…_" Mikan murmured.

Mikan was going to cry anytime soon, but she decided to hold it back.

"Dear, it's time for you to leave." Yuka popped out from the door.

"Hai"

Mikan had arrived at the Elite Corp party at the Silver Hall, the grandest hotel in the state. It's exclusive and there's a lot of expensive painting hung on the wall, even the entrance has a red carpet!

_Mikan, tonight you're going to enjoy everything, try to talk with Natsume more! _ Mikan determined.

**End of chapter 11**


	12. Thoughts of You and Me

**Hi ya everybody again, today this chapter will be more to thoughts of Natsume and Mikan!..please do review!!**

**Ruka: Aki-chan owns this Fanfic, but she would die to have Gakuen Alice, well too bad.**

**Akito: AAAAAAAHHHHH (jumps from a cliff then becomes an angel) _Damn it, i'm still not having Gakuen Alice?_**

**Chapter 12**

_Mikan had arrived at the Elite Corp party at the Silver Hall, the grandest hotel in the state. It's exclusive and there's a lot of expensive painting hung on the wall, even the entrance has a red carpet! _

_**Mikan, tonight you're going to enjoy everything, try to talk with Natsume more! **__Mikan determined._

Mikan went in to the hotel, and quickly she spotted her friends easily.

"Minna!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko called out.

"Ah, long time no see Mikan-chan." Yuu said.

"Yea you too, hey Tsubasa, you still look handsome as usual." Mikan gave him a light punch on his left shoulder.

"Haha, thanks."

"Yo chibi!" Misaki said.

"Misaki senpai, how are you?" Mikan gave her a hug.

"Fine, Tsubasa is still under my feet in the entertaining world."

"Hey! I'm still your boyfriend okay."

"Whatever, lover boy." Misaki kissed him.

"Yo Mikan" Sumire and Mochu greeted her.

"Yo Permy, Mochu." Mikan went up and gave Sumire a friendly hug.

"Yo baka."

"Ah!! Hotaru!!" Mikan intending to hug Hotaru, but as usual she was…

_Baka baka baka_

"Owe, Hotaru is just a hug!" Mikan touched her forehead, making everyone laugh.

"Just like old times" Koko said.

"Koko!!"

"Hi ya Mikan!" Koko smiled to Mikan.

"Well since everybody is here let's go take a sit."

"Well, not everyone, my fiancée and boss is not here yet." Mikan said with her index finger on her lips.

"WHAT!? FIANCEE?!" Everybody except Hotaru screamed.

"Oh my god, Mikan who is the unlucky guy?" Sumire asked with a shocked face.

"Sheesh Sumire is supposed to be who the 'lucky' guy is." Mikan pouted.

"Haha, gomen gomen, by the way who is it?"

"Kei Kojiro the heir to the Eclipse Corp."

"OH MY GOD!!" the 3 girls screamed.

"Isn't he like the second hottest guy below Hyuuga Natsume?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, back to main point Mikan, how you get him to be your fiancée?" Nonoko asked.

"My mom is a friend to his parents, although is an arranged marriage, Kei is still a very nice guy, unlike that Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan explained.

"Mikan you're so lucky!" Sumire said.

"Thanks"

"But I pity your future husband-to-be, he had to deal with your shrieking and screaming everyday." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru you meanie!!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan!!" a guy with maroon haired came up to Mikan and greeted her.

"Ah, Kei!" Mikan smiled to him.

"Mikan where's Hyuuga?"

"No idea, probably his ego is just too big for his car to fetch him here." Mikan giggled.

"Might be true" Kei nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway guys, meet my fiancée Kei Kojiro." Mikan introduced.

"Oh my god is the real deal." Anna said.

"Yeah" Nonoko replied.

"Oh my god do I look presentable?" Sumire asked.

"AHEM" the boys did in unison.

"Anna, I'm very heartbroken." Koko faked a tear.

"Nonoko, am I not good enough for you?" Yuu really looks like his going to cry despite his looks.

"Sumire Shouda! How dare you!" Mochu shouted.

"Shit" the girls said in unison. Mikan, Kei, Misaki and Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"Gomen my dear Koko, here's a kiss." Anna kissed Koko's cheek to make up.

"Ah! Yuu dear, gomen, I'm really sorry, you alone is enough for me." Nonoko hugged him.

"Mochu, you dare break up with me I'm going to take this baby away!" Sumire said.

"No, not the baby!, sorry my dear lady." Mochu kissed her.

"WHAT BABY?!" Mikan and the twins screamed.

"Teehee, I'm pregnant for 2 weeks already." Sumire said.

"Sumire congratulation! I feel so happy for you!" Mikan said.

"Today is such a joyous day." Tsubasa said.

"Yo cousin!" Kei greeted.

"Sup Kei" Tsubasa greeted.

"Cousin?" Mikan asked.

"Oh sorry Mikan, I didn't know that you know Tsubasa, he's actually my mom side's cousin." Kei explained.

"We're seriously like a big happy family." Mikan exclaimed.

"Well let's go get a table before is full."

So Mikan and the gang went to a table and sat, they talk about many stuff, like what's Sumire's baby going to be named, they even bet what gender is the baby, Sumire decided to have Mikan as the baby's god-mother.

_**Get a load of me get a load of you  
Walkin down the street  
And I hardly know you  
(Hardly know you)  
It's just like we were meant to be...**_

"Sorry guys, I need to go to the washroom." Mikan excused herself.

After Mikan came out from the toilet, she's walking along the corridor, she saw the moon shining so brightly and stop and look at the beautiful moon, calming her mind.

_**Holding hands with you  
When we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say  
It isn't right  
(Isn't right...)  
And I've got someone waiting too**_

_Natsume, I missed you, I'm so sorry to make such a reckless decision, but I decided to leave you because I had too much hurt being with you, you made me happy, but all these happiness comes to end so fast, the more you treat me nice the more you hurt me, because we're from different worlds, we have different lives, that's why I had to leave you, because I know, I'll hurt you too. Natsume before I forget you completely, I need to know, do you love me?_

_**What if this is just the beginning?  
We're already wet and we're  
Gonna go swimming?**_

At the other end, there is Natsume, he was looking at the same moon too, he had been too frustrated and confuse about him and Mikan.

_Mikan, I know you'll probably loath me forever, damn my pride for getting in my way, I really love you from the bottom of my heart, Mikan you are my light, my everything, without you I'm nothing, I can get how many girls I like, but non of them are like you, non of them can replace you. 'Natsume what is Mikan to you?' I often ask myself, I just couldn't get a bloody answer, Mikan you made me see light, a world that I never been to. You're the only one._

_**Why can't I breathe, whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak, whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable, it's the fact and we're  
Gonna get down to it...  
So tell me, why can't I breathe, whenever I think about you?  
(Whenever I think about you)  
(Whenever I think about you)  
(Whenever I think about you)  
(Whenever I think about you)**_

Back to Mikan, she put her purse on the window and leaned towards it, admiring the beauty of the moon along with the stars.

_The world is separated to two worlds, both the opposite, yet they are attracted to each other, both sides are forever together, they can't be one, yet they exist because of the other. Yin and Yang, Good and Evil, Sadness and Happiness, Love and Hatred, just like me and you._

_**Isn't this the best part of  
Breaking up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too.**_

There's no on near that corridor, Natsume still looking at the sky, looking for an answer for his question.

_Is so unbearable to see you with other guy, somehow I wish that it will be me who made you happy, but my pride, damned my pride for getting in my way. I did not kiss you for nothing, I did not embrace you because I felt like it, it's because I love you, clearly I know that you loathed me, but I'm still attached to you._

Mikan thought that she had left the toilet for too long. Natsume thinks that he had thought too much for today. So they had walk away from the place. Mikan is still thinking about her love life and did not notice Natsume is now visible in front of her. Natsume is walking with his own pace, and he notice Mikan walking towards him.

(I'm skipping the song a little bit, it's too long.)

_**I love for you to make me wonder,  
Where it's going...  
I love for you to pull me under  
Something's growing  
Out of this that we can't control...  
Baby I'm dying...**_

"Mikan" Natsume muttered under his breath.

"Heh?" Mikan lifted her head up and saw Natsume.

"Natsume" Mikan muttered..

**End of chapter 12

* * *

******

**How's it? i find here the best chapter i ever wrote...please do review.. tq!**


	13. I Need You

**Gomenasai people..i'm busy today cause is my birthday, but i hope you guys would like this story..Arigatou..remember to REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_**Mikan**__" Natsume muttered under his breath._

"_**Heh?**__" Mikan lifted her head up and saw Natsume._

"_**Natsume**__" Mikan muttered…_

"Na-Natsume! Why'd you arrive so late?" Mikan shuttered.

"Traffic"

"Oh-okay, the party is still on let's go." Mikan said nervously, and then she fastens her pace and walked past Natsume.

Suddenly, Mikan felt a grip on her wrist, making her jerked.

"Nat-Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Why'd you agree on the engagement?"

_Oh my god! What am I going to tell him?_

"Erm Natsume, the party is going to start soon." Mikan OBVIOUSLY trying to avoid the topic.

"JUST ANSWER ME WOMAN." Natsume shouted, and his hand is getting tighter.

"…" Mikan just stayed silent.

Then suddenly Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him, and crashed his lips on to hers, making her too shocked to push him away.

It took Mikan only a few seconds to come back to her senses. She faster pushed Natsume away, and her tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Stop playing with my feelings!! You have no idea it was for me to stop thinking of you!!" Mikan screamed trying to stop her tears from falling.

_She thinks of me?_

Then he quickly pulls Mikan for a tight embrace.

"Le-let go of me!!" Mikan is struggling in his arms, but it's futile. After awhile, she finally gave up.

"Natsume, '_sniff_' why are '_sniff_' you doing '_sniff_' this to '_sniff_' me '_sniff_'?" Mikan cried.

"Mikan…" Natsume mumbled under his breath making Mikan stiffed.

"Heh?"

_D-did he just say my name? My ears did not just play a trick on me right?_

"No, I'm not playing with you, the past few days, I've been thinking real hard, and my stupid brain had finally realize, I need you Mikan." Natsume said. (A/n: **OOC I know, but I really have no idea what to write on his scene here.**)

Mikan gather up all her strength and pushed him away once again, and once more her tears started to pile up.

"No! That's not true!" Mikan screamed with her tears flowing down again.

"IT'S TRUE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!! IT'S ALL JUST A LIE!!" Mikan screamed even louder.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?!"

"IF YOU REALLY NEED ME, WHY DIDN'T YOU OBJECT WHEN I ACCEPT THE ENGAGEMENT? WHY DID YOU NOT COME AND OBJECT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU!!" Mikan screamed.

"No, that's not it, let me explain." Natsume went a step forward towards Mikan, but Mikan took a step behind.

"NO!! I DO NOT NEED YOUR EXPLAINATION, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Mikan screamed at him then ran away from Natsume, with her tears streaming down like waterfall.

"Mikan…"

Mikan ran wherever her legs would take her, she cried and cried non stop, she ran past Kei who is actually going to look for her.

"Mikan, are okay?" Kei asked worriedly.

"Gomen Kei, just leave me alone tonight, I need to calm myself." Mikan said and left Kei there dumbfounded.

_**Flashback**_

_After Mikan went away from the table, the girls started to introduce themselves and they started to talk, A LOT!_

"_So, do you guys know anything about Mikan and Hyuuga?" Kei asked._

"_I do" Hotaru said, while drinking her Earl Grey tea._

"_Oh, you're erm, Imai-san am I correct?" _

"_True"_

"_So how much does it cost me to know?" Kei speak in a serious way._

"_You're good, since you understand business talk, then I'll make it cheap, it'll be 5000yen."_

"_Too cheap for just Mikan's info, make it 10,000 yen, I'm sure I can dig out something good." Kei took out his check book and write a check for Hotaru._

"_Smart boy, here goes. Mikan and Natsume is with a relationship of Boss and secretary, but Natsume grew fond of Mikan. Mikan too started to like Natsume, and treated him more then just a best friend. Two words, opposite attraction, but Mikan's mom wanted her to get engage with you, so she agreed, but knowing her, she hope that Hyuuga would object, but he didn't, so basically, Mikan is heartbroken. Kojiro, if you really love Mikan, you better not hurt her, or else suffers the wrath of my 'Baka Gun v10.3', got that?"_

"_Perfectly"_

_**End of flashback**_

"_Bastard Hyuuga!_" Kei cursed.

Mikan ran to the main door and left the grand hall, she past by her friends table, the others did not notice her, but being Mikan's best of friend Hotaru saw her, in tears.

_Mikan, don't break down now._

Mikan is now running and running wherever her feet would take her to, she didn't mind where her feet would take her too, but surprisingly, she ran herself home.

"Tadaima" Mikan said, then without letting her mom ask her anything, she quickly ran to her room and locked herself up.

_Love, is this how falling in love with a person feels? Is this what I'm supposed to feel? Someone tell me please! It hurts to be apart from him, it hurts to know that I'm not the one for him. Natsume, I really hate that I love you, so damn bloody much._

**Back to Natsume**

"_Mikan…_" Natsume muttered.

_**Flashback**_

_Then suddenly Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him, and crashed his lips on to hers, making her too shocked to push him away._

_It took Mikan only a few seconds to come back to her senses. She faster pushed Natsume away, and her tears started to flow down her cheeks._

"_**Stop playing with my feelings!! You have no idea it was for me to stop thinking of you!!**__" Mikan screamed trying to stop her tears from falling._

_**She thinks of me?**_

_Then he quickly pulls Mikan for a tight embrace._

"_**Le-let go of me!!**__" Mikan is struggling in his arms, but it's futile. After awhile, she finally gave up._

"_**Natsume, '**_**sniff**_**' why are '**_**sniff**_**' you doing '**_**sniff**_**' this to '**_**sniff**_**' me '**_**sniff**_**'**__?" Mikan cried._

"_**Mikan…**__" Natsume mumbled under his breath making Mikan stiffed._

"_**Heh?**__"_

_**D-did he just say my name? My ears did not just play a trick on me right?**_

"_**No, I'm not playing with you, the past few days, I've been thinking real hard, and my stupid brain had finally realize, I need you Mikan.**__" Natsume said._

_Mikan gather up all her strength and pushed him away once again, and once more her tears started to pile up._

"_**No! That's not true!**__" Mikan screamed with her tears flowing down again._

"_**IT'S TRUE!**__" _

"_**NO IT'S NOT!! IT'S ALL JUST A LIE!!**__" Mikan screamed even louder._

"_**WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?!**__" _

"_**IF YOU REALLY NEED ME, WHY DIDN'T YOU OBJECT WHEN I ACCEPT THE ENGAGEMENT? WHY DID YOU NOT COME AND OBJECT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU!!"**__ Mikan screamed._

"_**No, that's not it, let me explain.**__" Natsume went a step forward towards Mikan, but Mikan took a step behind._

"_**NO!! I DO NOT NEED YOUR EXPLAINATION, LEAVE ME ALONE!!**__" Mikan screamed at him then ran away from Natsume, with her tears streaming down like waterfall._

_**End of flash back**_

"_I'm such a jerk…_" Natsume mumble to himself as he let sat down and lean on the wall.

"Hyuuga…" a fierce voice from the back called out.

**End of chapter 13**

I actually cried when i write this story..sob sob..kanashi desu, i think..but i hope you guys like it..love ya..remember to review minna-san! XOXO


	14. Why?

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"_**I'm such a jerk…**__" Natsume mumble to himself as he let sat down and lean on the wall._

"_**Hyuuga…**__" a fierce voice from the back called out._

Natsume stood up and look at the person, as known as, Kei Kojiro.

"What'd you want?" Natsume ask with a cold tone.

"What did you do to Mikan?" Kei growled.

"Nothing" Natsume replied bluntly making Kei's blood boil.

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKAN? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND BOTHER HER?" Kei ran and punched him on his face, making him bleed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?"

"Hyuuga, stop bothering Mikan, she has her fiancée already, and that's me, please do not ruin her life anymore, as you already did."

"She's forced to be engaged with you, the one she loves is not you." Natsume replied whipping his blood away.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make her smile, and if you're hurting her, I'll do anything to make you vanish from her life." Kei shot him a death glare.

"Can both of you cut it out?" A feminine voice came from behind of them.

"Imai-san!" Kei said.

"Hn"

"Erm, I think I'll go comfort Mikan." Kei said, truth is, he's a bit scared of this blackmailer.

"Leave that baka alone now." Hotaru commanded.

"B-but." Kei shuttered.

"Shut up, let her calm herself down." Hotaru shot him a death glare.

"Okay"

"Hyuuga, I love my best friend, and I care for her, that's why I want the best for her. So now I ask you, do you really love Mikan? Can you really take care of her for the rest of your life?"

"What in the damn bloody world things you're asking me Imai?" Natsume's voice grew louder.

"Shut up and answer." Hotaru took out her 'Baka-Gun v10.3' and points it at Natsume.

"Yes. I do love her, and heck she's the only one that make me felt so special, believe me, if I REALLY break her heart, I'll pay you 10,000yen." Natsume said in as-a-matter-a-fact tone.

"Deal" Hotaru lower down her 'Baka-Gun v10.3' and points it at Kei.

"You wished for Mikan's happiness right? No matter what happens you'll support her through the way right?"

"Yeah" Kei nodded.

"The one Mikan really loves is Hyuuga, and because she doesn't want to disappoint her mother, so she agree on the engagement, basically, what I'm saying to you, who is an idiot is, Mikan will find happiness with Hyuuga, even though I hate to admit it, so leave her alone for 2 days, understood?" Hotaru said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That same goes to you too Hyuuga." Hotaru said it in a warning tone.

"Whatever"

"Now if you'll excuse me, Ruka have to go to the Hospital with me.

"For?" Natsume asked.

"To check whether I'm pregnant or not, you dimwit." Hotaru replied bluntly. (**A/n: Hotaru is not married yet, she's just together with Ruka.**)

"Hn"

_Beep Beep_

Kei took out his phone and read the message he just received.

"Got to go, my dad's summoning me." with that Kei quickly rush away from the scene and went out from the Grand Hall

"Imai…" Natsume started.

"Confess, after 2 days, I'll invite her out, don't worry, Mikan's my best friend, I know what's best for her."

"I owe you big time." Natsume said.

"Of course you do, you can pay it by being my children's in law and I only want Mikan's." Hotaru said with a small smile.

"Seriously, I think my kids would never like arranged marriage." Natsume said.

"Whatever, Ruka's waiting, and don't hurt Mikan or else." Hotaru said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, whatever."

In these two days, Mikan did not go work, nor even come out of her house, as if she was dying inside out, like a lifeless doll. Yuka was very worried about her; she even thought that maybe her plan was sabotage in the beginning, or so on. Mikan on the other side, refuse to eat, but being Mikan she gets hungry, but she ate only a little.

_**Beep beep**_

Mikan took her phone at look at the sender of the message.

"Ah, Hotaru."

_Mikan_

_Meet me at the _

_Eshio Central Clock Tower_

_At 1pm._

_Don't be late, or else._

_Hotaru_

Mikan took a glance at the clock which is now showing, 12.30pm.

_Shit, half an hour more, better be fast, wonder if I can don't go._ Mikan thought, after that she shook her head rapidly.

"No no. This is Hotaru we're talking about, if I don't go, she'll come to my house to kill me." Mikan said.

"Well better get going." Mikan went to her wardrobe and took out a simple T-shirt with 'You're Rich, I'm Single' in pink, and a pair of jeans, with that she took her small bag and went down stairs.

"Mom, I've a meeting with Hotaru, won't be back for dinner." Mikan told her mom.

"Hai, enjoy yourself neh." Yuka encourage her.

"En" Then Mikan set out.

Mikan sat a cab and after 10mins she reach her destination, she pay the cab fee then went out and started to look for Hotaru. Then, she saw a lady with raven hair and violet eyes sitting on the bench tapping her foot impatiently.

"_This is bad_"

Mikan walks to Hotaru hesitantly, her head sulking.

"Ano, Hotaru?" Mikan said.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

"OUCH!!"

"That's what you get when you're 1 minute and 35seconds late."

"It's just 1 minute!" Mikan wailed.

"1 minute is still my precious time."

"Anyway, why you called me out?" Mikan asked.

"Have you gotten over it?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Mikan turn around and said.

"I'll take that as a yes." A man with a familiar voice said.

"Eh?" As Mikan turn around the first thing she saw was those piercing beautiful crimson eyes.

"I got a date with Ruka, ja ne baka." Hotaru said then disappear in a jippy.

"Doushite? Doushite koko ni iru? (Why? Why are you here?)" Mikan asked there's a bit of harshness in her tone.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Natsume and His annoucement

**Hi ya people, erm, how should i put this, my story of 'Beauty and Hottie' and 'It's Love Their Dealing With' is going to end soon, so please, do review...arigatou..

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"_**Eh?**__" As Mikan turn around the first thing she saw was those piercing beautiful crimson eyes._

"_**I got a date with Ruka, ja ne baka.**__" Hotaru said then disappear in a jippy._

"_**Doushite? Doushite koko ni iru? (Why? Why are you here?)**__" Mikan asked there's a bit of harshness in her tone._

"Imai called me out."

"Ah, sadly she went away already, Ja." Mikan walked away after that sentence is finished.

"Wait" Natsume intend to grab her, but she collapse right in front of him.

Natsume quickly went to her side and take a look at her. Mikan is very pale and skinny, it's like she had never eaten properly these days. Without a second thought, Natsume quickly carry her bridal style to his car and drove off.

_Where should I bring her to? Her house? Her mom will be worried if she sees her like this, my house? No. She'll sabotage the place after she woke up finding that is not her house. Argh! Whatever, she's sick and I have a personal doctor. _Natsume thought and drive to his house.

A sweet smell of lavender mix rose scent came flowing in to Mikan's nostril; the smell is almost too soothing for her nose. She slowly opens her eyelids and stares at the chandelier somewhere in the ceiling.

_Shit my head hurts, moreover, where am I? The last thing I remembered was I was standing there with Hotaru, then…what happened? _Mikan finally sat up and notice this house is…

_Oh my god! This is Natsume's room, what am I doing here?! _Mikan is now utterly confused; she couldn't even make out how she even ended up coming here, moreover his room.

"I see you're finally awake, strawberries." An utterly familiar voice called out.

"Na-Natsume! Why are you here? Eh no! Why am I here?" Mikan asked.

"You collapse in front of me you idiot." Natsume said as he closer to Mikan.

"Ah, arigatou for taking care of me. Well then, I think is time for me to leave, mom will be worried bout me." Mikan tried to climb down from the bed, but she was currently too weak, and nearly fell down, but luckily Natsume was there to catch her in time.

"Ah, gomenasai and arigatou." Mikan blushes.

"Don't worry about Auntie Yuka, I told her that I'll fetch you home later." Natsume said.

"Ah! I had forgotten that I have a date with Kei!" Mikan exclaimed.

Upon hearing Kei Kojiro's name coming from Mikan's mouth was enough to make him pissed with the whole earth, what's more was she's going out on a date with him! To hell with it, Natsume felt his anger flare up as he imagine that bastard holding Mikan's hand, that thought alone is enough to make Natsume turn the world upside down.

"Don't go." He mumbled, while his hands grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"Eh? Nani?" Mikan asked, obviously she did not catch what he mumbled, as she look in to his mesmerizing crimson orbs.

"I say, don't go." Natsume repeated himself.

"I'm not yours Natsume, I have my own freedom, and you can't force me to do something I don't like." Mikan slapped his hand away and said.

"Then do you really love that guy?" Natsume asked.

"…" Mikan felt silence for awhile, the one she love is Natsume, she clearly knows that, but she also felt that Kei could help her forget Natsume.

"I'm expecting an answer for my question." Natsume growled he then pinned Mikan on the wall, gripping her hands tightly.

"Itai, Natsume let me go!" Mikan struggled.

"Cut the crap and answer me." Natsume has run out of patience, so he tightens the strength in his hand that is gripping Mikan's wrist.

"Whether I'm in love with him or not, is none of you're business Natsume." Mikan said, trying to get out from his grasp.

"That did not answer my question, now answer me, do you love that Kei?" Natsume asked once more.

"No! I do not love him, but I know as time goes by he could help me forget about you, he's a great guy, who really cares for me, I can learn to like him!" Mikan spat out.

Then suddenly, Mikan felt something soft and warm on her lips, it was Natsume's lips! The lips that she had been longing to has it for herself, the minty taste that was possessed by this particular person, but she knew she had to break this tempting kiss, because it came from Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan tried to gather up her strength to push him away, but Natsume is too good for a kisser, making Mikan week on her knees again. After a minute of so, Natsume finally broke the kiss, with a slight pink shade on his cheeks.

"I did not kiss you because I think you need it, I did not hug you because I felt like it. I kissed and hugged you because I love you." Natsume hugged her.

"Eh?" Mikan is confused about what is happening around her.

"Mikan, you're the only that made me feel this way, and I'm not going to let go of you until you accept me, you hear me lady?" Natsume commanded and that made a vein popped out from Mikan's head.

"Natsume you cocky bastard, don't I have a choice in choosing?" Mikan shouts at him.

"Nope, you're mine." Natsume smirked and the next thing Mikan knew, her lips was capture by Natsume once again, and this time, she responded to that kiss.

_I hate that I love you Natsume, I tried so hard to forget about you, despite that, you still manages to capture me back so easily. I hate it when you can do things without breaking a sweat, while I'm trying my best. _Mikan thought.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss. Natsume quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed some random numbers.

"Who are you calling?" Mikan asked.

"You're mother and my father." Natsume said.

"What?!" Mikan shouted.

"Shhh" Natsume shut her up.

"Hello dad? Please come home right now, I have important matters to discuss with you." Natsume said.

"**Okay, I got it.**" Shiro said.

Then the next number he dialed was Yuka's mobile number.

"**Hello? Azumi Yuka on the line, may I know who's on the line?**" Yuka asked thru the phone.

"Auntie Yuka, Natsume here. Could you drop by my house later? I have something important to announce to you, I'll send a car to fetch you here." Natsume said.

"**Sure, see ya later.**" Yuka said then she hung up the phone.

"Natsume, what are you planning to do?" Mikan asked.

"Something that might trigger your future, my beloved strawberries." Natsume smirked.

"I have a real bad feeling about this, real bad." Mikan mumbled.

**Half an hour later**

Dinning room

Mikan sat in the middle of Aoi and Natsume, while Youichi sat across Aoi while Shiro and Yuka sat in front of Mikan and Natsume.

"Dad, Auntie Yuka, I have an important announcement to make." Natsume stood up and said, and he manages to even get the little kid's attention.

"What do you what to announce to us, it must be very important for you to even call me back from work just to have this meeting." Shiro said.

"Auntie Yuka, Dad, I've decided to marry Mikan as my wife." Natsume said, along side with a very shocked sister, a very shocked soon-to-be-mother-in-law, a very shocked dad, a very shocked soon-to-be-fiancé, and a very shocked soon-to-be-cousin-in-law.

**End of Chapter 15

* * *

**

****

**Pili pala pili pala pa pa pa pa pa... (From chibimaruko-chan song..)**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie!! Next stop Chapter 16!!..WEEEE!! Bye bye!**


	16. The Surprise

**Yo! Sorry for late update, i just came back from school, exam is going to be over soon!! yipee! The next chapter might be the last chapter! REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"_**Auntie Yuka, Dad, I've decided to marry Mikan as my wife.**__" Natsume said, along side with a very shocked sister, a very shocked soon-to-be-mother-in-law, a very shocked dad, a very shocked soon-to-be-fiancé, and a very shocked soon-to-be-cousin-in-law._

"Eh?!" They all said in unison, including Youichi of course.

"Natsume, are you serious about this?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, are you sure? Don't marry Mikan because you felt like it, she's my only daughter, I can't and won't let her marry a guy that will just toy with her feeling." Yuka glared at Natsume.

"Auntie Yuka, I love Mikan, and I will give her all my love." Natsume said.

"Then why did you not object when I suggested the engagement between Kei and Mikan?" Yuka crossed both of hands and place it in front of her chest.

"Pride got in my way." Natsume replied bluntly.

"Natsume-nii, Mikan-nee is my dearest cousin sister, no matter how much I really liked about you, as long as you hurt her, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Youichi send him a death glare.

"Prepare to send that to the trash bin then." Natsume smirked.

"Well, Mikan, do you want to get engage with Natsume?" Yuka glanced at Mikan, who is obviously still have not return from her Shock Planet.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Mikan scratch her head.

"I ask, if you really want to get engage to Natsume." Yuka sighed.

"Well, he maybe a jerk at most of the times, but I still really love him, and I decided, if he dare cheats on me, I wont give a second thought to divorce him." Mikan unleashed her 1000watt smile.

"Well, if you say so, but what about Kei?" Yuka asked.

"Umm, I think…" Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"We'll tell him ourselves." Natsume said quickly.

"Okay, since Yuka and I doesn't have any other objection, I guess you two can be engage, furthermore, I really like Mikan in fact, and I'm sure that Aoi would love that too, right Aoi?" Shiro asked.

"Totally no objection, Mikan-nee is the only girl that nii-chan likes anyway, so I can ensure you that nii-chan won't cheat on you, because you're one in a million." Aoi smile at Mikan.

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"It's true Mi-chan." Shiro said.

"Well, is getting late, tomorrow you will start choosing a date for your marriage." Yuka said.

"Okay, Natsume I'll be sleeping in the room that I used to stay, good night." Mikan said.

"No you're not. You're sleeping with me, my beloved fiancée." Natsume smirk he then carries a blushing Mikan bridal style to his room.

"Ah, young couple, seeing them makes me feel old." Shiro sighed, but he then received a smack from Yuka on the head.

"OUCH!! What'd you do that for!?" Shiro glare at her, while Youichi and Aoi went back to their own room hand in hand.

"I'm not old for god sake, and I'm glad the plan works out." Yuka exclaimed.

"Yeah, well go back to your room, tomorrow's a big day!" Shiro said while Yuka was already gone.

Shiro sweat dropped and then went back to his room.

The press and the reporters all have already know that Natsume is already engaged with Mikan. Everyday, they will be coming to Hyuuga mansion, just to get the real story, and what happen to Kei? Well he practically told Mikan and Natsume everything about the plan.

_**Flashback**_

_They were in the Kojiro's mansion, with Kei obviously._

"_Ano, Kei, gomenasai, I have to cancel off the engagement between you and me." Mikan bowed her head._

"_Ah that? I don't mind, in fact Auntie Yuka told me everything." Kei said._

"_Really? Well anyway, thank you for taking care of me." Mikan sincerely apologized._

"_Actually, I think you guys should know this." Kei said._

"_Nani?" Mikan asked._

"_The engagement between you and me was actually planned out." Kei said._

"_WHAT?!" Natsume and Mikan shouted in unison._

"_Why?" Mikan asked._

"_Well, since Hyuuga-san there is so stubborn to confess to Mikan, so Auntie Yuka and Uncle Shiro had to do something about it." Kei said._

"_That bastard old man, he's so going to get it from me." Natsume clenched his fist._

"_Hyuuga-san, even though Mikan and my engagement are only for show, I wish that you wouldn't hurt Mikan again, and if you do, I'll personally take you to hell." Kei warned him._

"_Why does everyone have to tell me that?" Natsume mumbled and only Mikan heard what he said and giggled._

"_What are you giggling about?" Natsume glared at her._

"_Nothing" Mikan said innocently._

"_Tch"_

_**End of flashback**_

So after that Natsume went home and practically killed his dad, well he did not killed him, just made him half dead.

_Ring Ring_

"Ah! There's a message from Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed.

_Mikan_

_Please meet me,_

_Anna,_

_Sumire,_

_And _

_Nonoko,_

_At the Barcelona Café, now!_

"Natsume, I'm going out with Hotaru and the gang." Mikan said.

"Whatever, just be back by 6." Natsume said.

"Arigatou" Mikan went and give Natsume a pecked on his lips then rushed out from the mansion.

When Mikan reached the café, she saw Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko sitting in a round table; she quickly went and greets them.

"Hey girls!" Mikan greets.

"Hi Mikan!" Sumire, Anna and Nonoko greet her together.

"Hotaru, why did you call me here?" Mikan asked.

"Secret, come on." Anna said.

They went out from the café then Anna pushed Mikan in a limo, which belongs to non other then the great Imai.

"Now put on this black cloth." Nonoko handed the black cloth to Sumire, while Sumire blind folded Mikan.

"Ano, can I know where are we going?" Mikan asked once again.

"Shut up and follow." Hotaru warned her.

"Hai" Mikan quickly replied.

After 10minutes, Mikan was led outside of the limo, and was brought in to a place that looks quite like a shop. When the blind folder was taken off, Mikan's went bigger then a ketchup bottle.

"Oh my god! This is wonderful!" Mikan exclaimed with tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"It was prepared by Hotaru, but decorated but us." Anna said.

"Arigatou, minna!!" Mikan hugged them tightly with tears coming out from her eyes.

"But how did you guys know?" Mikan asked.

"Well, it is Hotaru you're talking about you know, and we already knew you wanted to have a shop that can put all your designed clothes." Sumire said.

"Oi baka, this will be your marriage gift." Hotaru said.

"This will be the best gift I ever had, aside from the engagement ring that Natsume gave me, and I must say, the decoration is perfect!" Mikan exclaimed.

"We know you the best!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"I love you guys!" Mikan hugs them again.

"This is not the only thing, come on, let's go in further." Sumire said. Anna uses her hands and covers Mikan's eyes, then started leading her further in the store.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Here we are!" Nonoko said, then Anna let go of her hand, revealing what's in front of her.

"Oh my god!" Mikan squealed.

Well, Mikan saw a white beautiful tube dress, with laces on it, and light pink colour Sakura flower stitched on the end of the skirt, behind the dress there is a light pink ribbon, making it looks elegant and simple.

"Guess who did it?" Sumire asked.

"It's a guy." Hotaru answered.

"Tsubasa?"

"Wrong"

"Yuu"

"No"

"Koko"

"Too stupid"

"Mochu"

"Not fashionable"

"Misaki"

"Too busy"

"Then who is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's…."

**End of Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

Who gave Mikan that beautiful dress? Her mother? Shiro? Natsume? or Kei? Find out on the might-be last chapter!


	17. Letter and Natsume's pride

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"_**Then who is it?**__" Mikan asked._

"_**Is your….**__"_

"…Husband" Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, are you like for real? This beautiful thing is bought by the jerk?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeap" Anna and Nonoko replied.

"How can I trust you that this is bought by Natsume and not his dad or somebody else?" Mikan asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, there's a note behind." Sumire pointed at the wedding dress.

Mikan raised an eye-brown then walked towards the dress and found a beautiful white envelope, and then she opens it and read.

_To my dear baka,_

_What do you think of this wedding dress?_

_Even though you don't like it,_

_I'm still going to make Imai to force you to wear._

"That bastard! He's so going to get a piece of me!" Mikan wanted to throw the envelope away before finishing it, but was stopped by Anna and Nonoko.

"Chill Mikan, just be patient and read finish." Sumire calmed her down.

_Anyway Mikan,_

_Even though I only know you not too long ago,_

_And from the first time we've met,_

_I've known that you're different from those other girls._

_You don't swoon over me, gawk at me, or even drool in front of me._

_You're the only girl that makes me do something I'll never do,_

_You made me understand what 'love' is._

_Mikan,_

_This dress is specially made for you,_

_So there's only one in this world._

_Just like you._

_So last but not least,_

_Thank you for everything,_

_I Love you, my baka wife._

_Hyuuga Natsume._

"Aw, isn't he just sweet." Anna said, but when she turns to see Mikan, she saw Mikan crying silently.

"Oh my god, Mikan, why are you crying?" Nonoko asked while patting her back.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy that's all." Mikan sniffed.

"Baka, your marriage is coming up soon, don't get all red puffy eyes, you look ugly." Hotaru said.

"Thanks Hotaru."

"Let's go, we need to buy your accessories for your wedding." Sumire said.

So they left the shop and headed to buy dresses for the maid of honor, which are Anna, Nonoko and Sumire, Hotaru couldn't be a maid of honor because Mikan doesn't want her to do rough stuff since she's pregnant already. When they reach the shop, the ring bearer, which is Youichi, and the flower girl, which is Aoi, all were already there.

"Mikan nee-chan!" Aoi shouted and waved her hand at Mikan and the gangs, but attacked by Youichi the great on the head.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for? Baka Youichi!" Aoi cried.

"You were being noisy and loud." Youichi said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Youichi, where's my mother?" Mikan asked Youichi.

"Yuka baa-san is…OUCH!!" Youichi was cut off by a whack from the paper fan, courtesy from Yuka Azumi.

"Youichi-_kun_, I'm not _old_, you know." Yuka smiled with a vein at the corner of her cheeks, and Aoi laughing her head out by looking at the scene.

"What you laughing at stupid girl?" Youichi growled.

"It's karma you know, Ba-Ka!" Aoi stuck her tongue out.

"Why you, come back here!!" Youichi said while chasing Aoi.

"Kids these days…" Mikan mumbled.

_Ting Ling!_

"Yo, polka-dots." Natsume smirked at her.

"Ah, it's baka Hentai." Mikan said bluntly.

"What a cold greeting from my future wife." Natsume snaked his arm around Mikan's waist, making her blush.

"Looks whose talking, you were the one that greet me with nicknames. Heck I'm going to be your wife next 2 days and I'm still wondering if I could last." Mikan said with a tint of annoyance.

"Even though you can't hold on anymore, you still can't run away from me, _straw-berries_." The last part of the sentence was whisper by Natsume in her ears.

"Don't be so sure, I could always leave the house and go Sumire or Anna or even Nonoko's house!" Mikan pouted.

"Whatever" Natsume cupped her chin and kissed her gently, and she gladly responded to it.

"See, you can't resist me." Natsume smirked.

"Fine, I'm not going to the marriage ceremony!" Mikan said with her hands on her hips, while her back facing Natsume.

"What! Listen lady, you agreed on marrying me, and you will attend the ceremony." Natsume warned her.

"I did not! It was you who forced me to wear this engagement ring." Mikan showed him the engagement ring on her middle finger.

"But you still didn't take it off, even if I forced you to wear." Natsume smirked.

"So you want me to take it off? Fine!" Mikan took off the engagement ring and slammed it in Natsume's palm, then she walked away, scratch that, ran away from the wedding store.

"You're one stupid asshole, Hyuuga." Hotaru said bluntly.

"…"

"How come you still don't get it?" Sumire said.

"Get what?"

"Mikan was really happy after she read the letter you gave her, she cried." Anna said.

"Yeah, and she was really happy when she saw the wedding dress you made for her." Nonoko said.

"Natsume, go and chase her." Ruka came up and said.

"Do I really look like a criminal here?" Natsume asked, but received nods from everyone there.

"Argh"

_Me and my pride such a great combination._

Natsume ran from the shop and went to find Mikan. He went past many buildings and looked into many small streets, but still couldn't find Mikan.

_That insensitive jerk, I shouldn't have agreed on marrying him!_

_**But you love him.**_

_Oh, it's you._

_**Yeap, you should already know that he IS an insensitive jerk since the beginning.**_

_I do! But I never knew he was that mean!_

…

_Why aren't you talking?_

"Mikan!" A voice shouted.

Mikan gasp as she turns her head around and saw Natsume panting real hard, but their distant was quite apart.

"Why is he here?" Mikan mumbled.

**End of chapter 17**


	18. Final!

****

Hey! this is the final chapter, these few days i'll be very busy to write any stories, so wish me goodluck on updating on the right time, and oh, sorry for the late update, i just came back from my holiday today morning.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Final)

_Mikan gasp as she turns her head around and saw Natsume panting real hard, but their distant was quite apart._

"_**Why is he here?**__" Mikan mumbled._

Mikan was preparing to runaway, but her wrist was caught by Natsume.

"Don't run" Natsume mumbled with his bangs covering his handsome face.

"Let me go you insensitive jerk!" Mikan shouted while trying to struggle out of Natsume's strong grip.

"I will not until you come back with me." Natsume said, scratch that, commanded.

"Let me go! I will not go back with you!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume couldn't persuade Mikan to go back with him, so he decided to drag Mikan to somewhere that could cause less attraction.

"Where are you taking me? I said let me go you big fat jerk!" Mikan kept struggling but it was no avail.

"…"

"Answer me!" Mikan demanded.

Natsume dragged her to somewhere with trees surrounding them so they will not attract so much attention and pinned her to a tree.

"What are you trying to do with me Natsume!?" Mikan shouted.

"That's what I want to ask you, why did you have to run off the wedding store leaving me there like an idiot?" Natsume look straight in the eye.

"Why? Is that a question you should ask? Ask yourself you blockhead. To you marriage might not be something important, but to me, is very important. I didn't get a guy that I imagine I would and heck I didn't even get a proper wedding proposal from him!" Mikan explained sarcastically.

When Natsume heard this, he felt a tinsy winsy ashamed of himself and slowly, he let go of Mikan.

"I'm going home." Mikan said bluntly, but things will not always go the way you wanted, so Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and he crashed his lips on to hers, making her have the shock of her life.

Mikan was struggling a little bit, but slowly she realized that she couldn't win Natsume, so she gave in and respond to his kiss. After 10seconds, Mikan and Natsume finally broke the kiss, and then Natsume pulled Mikan in to his embrace.

"Nat-Natsume?!" Mikan shuttered.

"Mikan, I'm sorry I've always teased you, make fun off you, humiliate you and force you, but don't tell me that you hate me." Natsume struggled to say. (_**A/n: OOC I know…**_)

So Natsume finally let go of Mikan and kneeled down in front of Mikan then took out a red velvet box, when he opens it, Mikan saw the ring that she _**gave **_back to Natsume.

"Hey isn't that-" Mikan was going to finish what she wants to say but was cut off by Natsume.

"Mikan will you marry me?" Natsume asked.

"Pinch me and tell me this is a dream." Mikan said, not believing what her eyes just saw.

"OUCH!! Why did you do that for?" Mikan retorted.

"You said pinch you, so I did." Natsume replied bluntly.

"Stupid jerk!" Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"So, what's your answer?" Natsume asked.

"Let's just say if you dare cheat on me, the next thing you'll see is a paper with my signature on it. (Divorcement form)" Mikan smile and Natsume quickly grabbed her and plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

_Ding Ling_

"I'm back" Mikan said to her friend that is still waiting in the wedding store.

"Finally, took you long enough." Sumire said.

"Now faster go choose a dress for the marriage dinner." Anna and Nonoko said together.

"O-okay." Mikan sweat dropped and walked away.

"So how did you bring her back?" Ruka asked.

"Well, she just couldn't resist me." Natsume smirked, but luck was not his side today, what he said was heard by Mikan before she go in her fitting room. She walk quickly towards Natsume and stomped him hard on his legs.

"WHAT THE!!" He shouted while carrying his legs.

"Let's just say he persuaded me." Mikan smile and said to Ruka, and Ruka being himself, just sweat dropped.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

The church is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, it's white and the garden is surrounded by lilies and iris, making it look so serene and holy.

There are many people that could be seen in this crunch, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire, Misaki, Kei, Tsubasa, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Youichi, Mochu and Aoi.

Mikan wore her beautiful wedding dress that was specially ordered by Natsume, and now she is walking down the red carpet to the altar with a beautiful smile, and those who is on the same red carpet as Mikan is, the ring bearer, Hijiri Youichi, the flower girl, Hyuuga Aoi, and the maid of honor, which is Anna and Nonoko.

When Mikan reached Natsume on the altar, he smiled to her.

"_You look very beautiful today._" Natsume whispered to her, not minding the fact that the priest is babbling stuff about love and god.

"_Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself._" Mikan whisper back.

"Do you, Hyuuga Natsume, take her Sakura Mikan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?" The priest continued his vowed.

"I do" Natsume replied.

"And do you, Sakura Mikan take him, Hyuuga Natsume, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?"

"I do" Mikan replied.

"Hyuuga Natsume shall give Sakura Mikan this ring in God's name, as a symbol of all that you have promised and all that you shall share." The priest said and Youichi came up to the altar with a red cushion in his hand, and on top of it, is a red color velvet box with two beautiful rings.

Natsume took one of the rings and place it in Mikan's ring finger, and Mikan did the same too.

"And by the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, now you may kiss to end the vow."

After the priest said finish his sentence, Natsume snaked both of his hand on to Mikan's waist and Mikan put both of her hand on Natsume's neck, when their lips met, the whole crowd went crazy, they cheered and whistle through out the whole church.

As Mikan and Natsume went out of the church and to the garden, so did the crowds.

"Now is time for me to throw the flower, now girls get ready." Mikan said.

After what Mikan said, all the girl rush and stand a few feet away from Mikan, and when Mikan turn with her back facing them she goes in to count down mode.

* * *

"So I think the plan did go well, except it took a little longer than we thought." A rough man voice said.

"True, the 'Making-Natsume-confessed-to-Mikan-using-Kei-as-her-fiancée' plan. But I hope I'm not going to do it another time." A female voice is heard.

"I always know that Mikan will choose Natsume." The same man voice is heard.

"Well, I don't mind as long as my darling daughter is happy."

And yes! Bingo! It's Yuka and Shiro!

"What! Now don't say that, your daughter is destined to be with my son!" Shiro argued.

"Oh please, I think it is your son that needs my daughter. If your son doesn't want her, Kei can have her." Yuka protested.

"Now, now, is their big day auntie and uncle, don't you dare say anything bad." Hotaru warned them.

"Okay, fine." Yuka gave up.

"I'm just going to be talking with the guest." Shiro said.

After they both left Hotaru showed an evil glint in her eyes as she took out a voice recorder and played.

'"_**So I think the plan did go well, except it took a little longer than we thought.**__" A rough man voice said._

"_**True, the 'Making-Natsume-confessed-to-Mikan-using-Kei-as-her-fiancée' plan. But I hope I'm not going to do it another time.**__" A female voice is heard._

"_**I always known that Mikan will choose Natsume.**__" The same man voice is heard._

"_**Well, I don't mind as long as my darling daughter is happy.**__" The same lady voice is heard._'

"I could really get paid by this." Hotaru said.

* * *

"3" The girls started to squeeze here and there.

"2" The girls stiffen and they are nervous.

"1!" Mikan throws the flower!

After the Mikan throws the beautiful flower, many girls went crazy for it, as they screamed to get it. Well, who wouldn't? The myth behind it was whoever catches the flower of the bride, will be the next one getting married.

So as the flower drop in to the crowd, it was a war? Or should I say disaster? Lady stomping here and there just to get a flower, and unexpectedly, it landed on Aoi, who is sitting just right beside Youichi.

"Ah! Congratulation Aoi! Even though you are still young, I hope that Youichi will be the one you married to." Mikan went up and greet them.

"Eh?" Aoi obviously still blur.

"Good luck bro." Natsume patted Youichi's head.

And so, this is how Mikan and Natsume's story goes, and we shall all hope that you will also have a happy like them too, but also be warned, not every 'once upon a time' will end up with a 'happy ever after'. May god bless you my friends!

**End of chapter 18(Final)**

* * *

**Hey..thx for always supporting, and thx for stopping me from deleting this story, i love you guys! see you in my next story!!**


End file.
